Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: I feel myself get lost in her beautiful brown orbs. It's as if I am rooted to this very spot with only hers eyes keeping me standing. It's as if only her and I exist anymore. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Normally I write fics for South of Nowhere, but I decided I wanted to try my hand at a Twilight femslash with two of my favorite female characters. Let me know if this sucks but please be gentle. Thanks for reading.**

Back to another year of going to school with the humans. This will make my 38th time as a high school senior, but if we want to maintain our façade it is a must every few years. My only regret is that it is in this god forsaken town again. Forks, Washington, quite possibly the most depressing place on the planet with rain 99.9% of the time. But I guess that it fits considering the way that modern entertainment portrays us. How ill conceived the humans really are.

My name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I am a vampire. My adoptive family and I just moved back from Alaska. We move every so often so that no one has time to realize that we aren't aging.

It's our first day back at Forks High. Our being myself, my sister Alice, My 'twin' Jasper, my brother Edward and my husband Emmet. We are all in the parking lot before school starts. Alice is going through her routine with Jasper to make sure he is in full control. Jasper has been with the family for the shortest amount of time. I'm off to the side with Emmet at my side. He has been extremely loyal to me over the years, it's a pity that I'm not in love with him. It has just been convenient all these years to stay with him. He is completely aware of my feelings as he feels the same way.

We were getting ready to head inside the building when the scent hit me. I smelled her before I saw her pull in the lot. Her scent called to me stronger than any other humans ever has. Emmet notices the change in my posture and he gives me a quizzical look before the smell reaches his nostrils as well.

"Who is that", he says to no one in particular.

"That would be Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella", says my overly perky sister. A few moments later a horrific red truck pulls into the lot and out stumbles, literally, Isabella Swan. She has long flowing brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin was almost as pale as ours. Her name suits her perfectly, she really is beautiful. I quickly snap myself out of my thoughts and turn to head into the school. I hear my family following behind me. We head into the office to retrieve our class schedules. As I'm walking out of the office I all but collide with the beauty herself.

"Oh, my god, I'm so s-sorry", she stutters out to me, "I didn't see you there. I'm new. My name is Bella".

"Well next time watch where you're going _Bella_", I say coldly and walk past her to my first class. Fuck! Rosalie, what the hell is wrong with you. She was being polite and you had to go and be a complete bitch. When I arrive at my class I see Edward standing by the door giving me a knowing look.

'Get the fuck out of my head', I say to him mentally. Oh yeah some of the members of the family are "gifted", and his is quite possibly the most annoying of all the gifts. I walk into the class and take a seat in the back. The look of hurt of Bella's face flashes through my head and a sense of guilt hits me. I guess what people have always said about me is true, I am a cold bitch.

**Okay, so that's the first chapter, sort of an introduction. I'm not skilled in Twilight writing to please forgive me if it sucks. Oh 5 more days until the movie comes out, so yay! Anyway please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided that I will continue this story for now. Thank you to those who read the first chapter. And thank you to those who faved, subscribed, and alerted it as well. Here's the next chapter.**

I've managed to make it through my first four classes without any problems. I'm in fifth period which is about to end so that we can go to lunch. Not that any of my family will be eating that garbage that the humans call nourishment. So far I've been able to avoid any more contact with Isabella, excuse me, Bella. I've smelt her get close a couple of times, but I would simply change my route as not to run into her. I honestly am ashamed of my behavior, after all she did absolutely nothing to warrant my frigid attitude.

_Ring!_

Finally this class is over. U.S. Government, what a waste of my time, especially considering I lived through most of the changes in the government. Needless to say I wasn't paying much attention to the babblings of the teacher. I quickly exit the classroom and make my way to the cafeteria. I see my husband at one of the tables which will serve as our table for the remainder of the school year. I walk over to the table and take a seat next to Emmet who has a big goofy smile on his face.

"Hey baby", he says sweetly to me, leaning in to give me a peck on the lips. 

"Hey Emmet", I reply. I smell the rest of our family nearing us. A few moments later a bubbly Alice appears all but dragging Jasper behind her.

"Aren't you all loving the first day back", she happily asks.

"Yeah, I'm loving it about as much as I love a wolf's teeth at my throat", I reply sarcastically.

"Babe be nice", Emmet chides from my side.

"Rosalie, really must you always be so negative", Alice says.

"Must you always be so chipper", I reply. Suddenly I feel my annoyance with the situation dissipate.

"Jasper, no fair", I say.

"Sorry, but you girls emotions can be tiring, even for me", he replies with a light smile. Jasper is another member of the family with a gift. He has the power to control emotions, and he uses it often to diffuse arguments between the family. I give him a small smile, when her smell hits me and my smile instantly drops. I turn my head and watches as she walks into the cafeteria. The Mike Newton boy quickly rushes over to her and begins introducing himself.

He walks Bella over to where he sits with his friend, Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Tyler. Bella shyly introduces herself to the people around her. After the introductions are done Mike walks with her over to the line to get lunch.

"Hey, Rosalie, what's wrong", Emmet asks, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing", I say, pushing his arm off of me. Edward gives me a knowing look and I give him a return glare.

"What's going on with you Rosalie, every time that girls gets near you freak out", Emmet says quickly glancing over at her in the line.

"Nothing's going on", I say pointedly to him. He throws his hands up in 'I surrender' manner. Bella and Mike walk back over to the table with the other human teens. They all begin talking trying to get to know Bella. The Newton boy is all over Bella and for some inexplicable reason I feel myself boring holes into the back of his head. _She's mine._ I feel a part of myself scream. I see Edwards eyes widen like saucers. Shit, I hope he didn't hear that.

"Hey, Mike, don't look now but bitch Cullen herself is glaring at you", says Eric. Okay, first off I am NOT a Cullen. I absolutely refused to take that name. No way in the world was I losing that part of myself. Carlisle Cullen has already taken my humanity; no way was he taking my name. I am and will forever be Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Mike quickly glances over to me and turns back to Eric, "Damn what did I do. That chick is crazy", he says and goes back to aimlessly flirting with Bella.

"So, Bella", he begins, "I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this weekend, if you would want to go out with me?"

I feel my chest rumble in a silent growl.

"Um, Mike I'm flattered really, but I just got into town, and I'm really not looking to start dating anyone yet", she tells him.

"Oh, yeah, uh totally. I understand", he stutters out quickly, his face heating up from embarrassment.

They all continue their lunch and Mike quickly recovers from being turned down and starts flirting with Bella again. I tune out the conversation that my family is having and I tune out what is going on at Bella's table. Where the hell did that voice come from and why is it getting all aggressive every time the Newton boy gets too close to Bella? I spend the rest of the lunch period trying to decipher my feelings.

_Ring_

The lunch bell ringing successfully pulls me out of my thoughts all of which I'm positive Edward has heard. I quickly bid farewell to my family and make my way to my next class. Once I enter the room I head to the back and take a seat in the corner. I watch as all of the students pile into the classroom, the ones who arrived early sat as far away from me as possible, which makes them smart. Most humans have a natural survival trait that makes them want to stay clear of us. The bell rings signaling the start of class. The teacher begins calling roll and is just to my name when her smell hits me and it's getting close. A few moments later in walks Bella. She looks around at all the people and quickly ducks her head. She hands her new student slip to the teacher and he tells her to find an empty seat. Her and I quickly survey the room and I stop breathing when I see that the last available seat is next to me. Fucking world why can't you ever give me a break.

**Okay so there's chapter 2. I'm still not sure how I feel about this story. Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry about my lack of posting. I just got 6 wisdom teeth pulled and I've been drugged up for the last few days. If you haven't had it done let me tell you that it really really hurts. But anyway thanks to all the people who have taken an interest in this story. I hope I don't let you down with it.**

Bella's eyes widen with realization when she notices that she has to sit by me. She lowers her head and makes her way to the seat next to me. I feel my body tense as she gets nearer to me. As she lowers her body into the seat I'm afforded a whiff of her mouth-watering scent. I cross my hands over each other and try to block out her smell that seems to be constantly wafting over to me. The teacher picks back up on calling the roll. I risk a glance at Bella and notice that she seems to be hiding behind her hair.

"Isabella, would you like to stand up and tell us a little about yourself", the teacher calls once finished with the roll. God, is there anything more embarrassing a teacher can do to a student? Like we are really interested in standing in front of a bunch of people we don't know and share our life story. What a complete and utter load of bull shit?

Bella stands and takes a look around the classroom before her eyes settle on the teacher and then she drops her gaze to her desk. "Um", she began, "my name is Isabella, but I go by Bella. Uh, I just moved here from Arizona to live with my father. Um I don't really know what to say", she finishes looking back at our teacher.

"It's okay Bella, you may sit", she tells her giving her a kind smile. She begins telling us what we are going to learn. Bitch, this is literature, what the hell else are we going to learn. People can be so moronic sometimes. I try to focus on the teacher's ramblings about great authors. Her scent is so distracting. I can feel her sneaking glances at me. I turn to meet her gaze. Her eyes widen before she drops her gaze back to her desk and I can smell the blush tinting her cheeks. I feel my mouth water with that delicious scent coming to the surface. Her life force called to my inner beast and I fought with all of my will to restrain. At the same time I felt another call from her. Something different, something I never felt before called to me. I looked over at her in what I'm sure appeared to be a scowl, but really it was with pure fascination. What is it about this human that's calls to me so? I take a second to really look at her. She's beautiful, with that chestnut hair that falls perfectly around her- I cut myself off. What the hell am I thinking? I tear my gaze from her and shoot daggers into my desk.

"Um, excuse me", Bella calls. I turn my head and look at her. She looks so nervous. "Do you possible have an extra pencil that I could borrow", she finishes. I turn and shift through my bag and hand her a pen.

"Thank you", she says quietly.

"Don't make a habit out of it", I all but bark at her. I see the hurt seep into her eyes. For fucks sake why do I have to be such a bitch?

"Okay, I'm sorry", she says sadly and turns back to her paper. She hides behind her hair again and I'm left feeling like the worst person in the world again. I'm the one who should be apologizing to her. She's so fragile looking. I feel this need arise in me to protect her. Protect her from all the evils of the world, including myself, because I am evil. I'm the epitome of evil. I hurt someone who looks like a timid, scared, little angel. Yeah I'm evil all right.

Bella doesn't chance anymore glances at me and I feel myself yearning to have her look over at me. I'm yearning to feel those beautiful chocolate eyes observe me. There's a feeling in me that just wants to drop all of my walls and let her in. I shake my head and look over at her again in confusion. What is wrong with me? I don't even know her and here I am yearning just for her eyes to be upon me. She's a human. A human, a food source for my kind, and nothing more. _But you want her to be more._ What was that? I feel like I'm going crazy. Never in my vampire existence have I been this confused before. I feel like there's a battle being waged on the inside of me. Well there's always a battle to control my bloodlust, but this is something more, something I don't want to control. I find myself not only yearning for her blood, but for her lo-

I stop my thought process when I feel my cell vibrate in my pocket. I reach in and retrieve the small silver device. I open and see a text from Edward.

_**We need to talk**_

Shit I should have known he would have been able to hear every single torn thought that went through my mind.

_**I know**_

I quickly responded. Within seconds it was buzzing again.

_**What's going on in there Rose? Jasper can feel your distress and your thoughts are all over the place.**_

Fuck. I type another quick message.

_**I know Edward. After this class we all need to bail. I have to talk to Carlisle **_

Maybe my adoptive father can help me make sense of what's going on. Because I sure as hell cannot. I over to Bella again as she sweeps her hair back and I'm met with another whiff of her delicious scent. It takes every bit of my self control to keep from letting out a moan as I feel the scent wash over my being. I want to cradle her in my arms at this very moment and have her scent continue to wash over me as I keep her safe from the world.

_Ring!_

I hear all of the student start rustling as they begin to pack their belongings. I quickly grab my bag from the floor and-

"Here's your pen back. Thank you again", Bella says to me timidly. My eyes meet hers as I take the pen from her grasp. I feel myself get lost in her beautiful brown orbs. It's as if I am rooted to this very spot with only hers eyes keeping me standing. It's as if only her and I exist anymore. I hear her heart speed up, pumping her delicious smelling life force throughout her being. I feel as if we are standing there, just gazing at each other for hours.

"Rosalie!"

I turn my head. The moment instantly shattered. I see my family standing at the door with looks of horror on their faces.

"You're welcome", is all I manage before I all but run from the room. I push right past my family and head towards the front of the school and straight out the door.

**Okay guys, there is the third chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and comment the last chapter of this story. And thank you to everyone who is doing that now. All criticism is welcomed. As I have said before this is my first attempt at a twilight story in general, so please let me know if it completely sucks. I love the idea of a Bella/Rosalie relationship. I think it can have so many complexities, but I also think that it takes a certain level of shall we say finesse to write them as a couple. Personally I don't feel I possess that finesse. So please comment, critique, tear it to pieces if you wish. I only wish to make this story as enjoyable as possible to my readers. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all of you out there. Firstly I'd like to thank everyone for taking time out and reading my story. It means a lot to me that people actually find this interesting. Secondly I'd like to address the person who left the anonyms comment about only having 4 wisdom teeth. I'm aware that people generally only have 4, but I had 2 extra that were behind my regular ones on the top row. Now that that is taken care of I'd like to wish you all happy reading.**

I briskly walk to my car, vaguely aware that Emmett is following behind me. I slide into my car and wait for Emmett to get in as well before I zip out of the Forks High parking lot. I look in my rear view mirror and see Edward following behind in his Volvo. I can feel Emmett's eyes on me, but he knows not to say anything to me when I get like this.

I make it home in record time. I don't even pull into the garage which is a rarity for me, but this is urgent I need to find out what the fuck is going on with my brain and this human. I bolt into the house and up the stairs to Carlisle's office. I wait to be invited in before I enter.

"Come in Rosalie", I hear from the other side of the door. By this point all the others have made it up the stairs as well. I enter the room first and take a seat in the chair in from of Carlisle's desk.

"What seems to be the problem Rosalie", he asks me gently. I don't even remotely know where to begin.

"If I may, Rosalie has been having some, shall we say strange thoughts today", Edward cut in. I think this is one of the few times that I'm actually thankful for his gift because I just don't know what to say.

"Strange how", Carlisle asks.

"Well, the new girl started today, I believe she is Chief Swan's daughter, and since this morning Rosalie's thoughts have been all over the place. For instance she became somewhat jealous when one of the boys at school asked Bella out", Edward explained. Both Emmett and Carlisle turned to look at me.

"Continue", Carlisle said evenly.

"Well Bella has class with Rosalie and I could hear Rosalie's thoughts about how good the girl smelled and then her thoughts went to how attractive and fragile the girl is, but she cut her thoughts off and started saying how she's just a human. Jasper said that her emotions were all over the place as well", Edward stated.

"Jasper, what were you feeling from her", Carlisle asked my brother.

"Well, her emotions went from annoyance, to regretful, to longing, to confusion, to yearning, back to annoyance, and when we met her at her classroom she was speaking with the human and she was radiating care, and yearning", he explained.

"Okay. Rosalie, can you tell me what's going on", Carlisle asked gently.

"No, that's what I was hoping you could do", I told him, getting a little bit frustrated.

"I have an idea, but I still want to hear what you have to say", he tells me calmly.

I let out a sigh before speaking, "Well, I honestly don't know. This morning her blood was calling to me like no other human's ever has. And I found myself annoyed at her presence because it was making it hard for me to control my instincts, but I also found myself intrigued and wanting to protect her. But just as soon as that feeling came I pushed it out of my head, because she's just some human girl. Then later in the cafeteria when the Mike Newton boy asked her out, something in me snapped and said that she was mine, but I didn't know where that came from so I tried to ignore it. Then the girl was in my class and she sat by me and I felt that annoyance with her presence resurface as her blood started calling to me again. She asked me if she could borrow a pencil and after I gave her one I made a semi-rude comment to her and I could see that I hurt her feelings and I instantly regretted hurting her feelings. I found myself intrigued by her and I felt that need to protect her arise again.

"Then after class when she returned my pen, it was like I got lost in her. Like she was the only that mattered in the world at that instant", I finished finally looking up to meet my father's eyes. He had a thoughtful look on his face. I heard Edward let out a gasp, and we all turned to see him with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, Rosalie, it would seem that my thoughts are correct", Carlisle said calmly.

"Correct about what", I asked.

"You've found your true mate", he said as gently as possible. The others let out small gasps and turn to look at me. I slowly turn my head to Emmett and see him staring at me with a pained look on his face.

"Ho- wh" I begin, but am unable to formulate a proper sentence.

"She wants to know how that's possible", Edward says for me.

"Well, it's not impossible, it sometimes happens that vampires find their mate in a human. It's not always necessarily vampire/vampire", he tells us.

I stand and exit the room and walk outside and straight into the woods. Once I'm in the cover of trees I take off at full speed until I reach a clearing and just collapse. I'm not tired obviously because vampires do not get tired.

How can this be, she's my mate? She's just some frail human. _But she's your human._ What? Stop, stop, stop! Fuck! I feel frustrated and confused but I also feel myself being pulled to her. I let out a wail at the top of my lungs.

I just sit in the field for the next 10 hours. By the time I move again it's well into the late night hours. I feel myself being pulled in some unknown direction. I begin running again and allow my body to be carried into the direction that I know will lead me to her. Before I know it I'm standing in front of a modest house. I can smell her inside. I allow myself to walk to the side of the house where her smell is strongest. I quickly climb the tree next to her window and quietly slip into her room. I walk over to her bed and stare down at her.

She looks so peaceful. Her hair has fell into her face and I have to resist the urge to reach over and remove it. Curse the hair that blocks her angelic face from my view. I stand in her room until I see the tell tale signs of her returning from dreamland. I take one last glance at her and quickly exit her room. I take off in the direction of home, all the while fighting the urge to return to Bella's side. In that instant I realize that Carlisle was right.

**Okay, there is chapter 4. What did you think? I'm still not completely sure where I want to take this story. I have an idea in my head but it's not fully formulated. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all your comments on the last chapter. It really encourages me to write when I get a good response from the readers. So thank you all for taking the time to sit and actually read this, it means a lot to me.**

I make a detour before heading home. I take some time to hunt. After I have drank my fill I head back home and stop just outside of the house. In all this confusion that has occurred I never stopped to think about Emmett. He is after all my husband. I don't know if I can face him.

Wait what am I saying? He knew that what we have or had wasn't permanent so there is no reason for be to feel bad about it is there? I mean I didn't ask for that human to come waltzing into my life. Stop calling her that human. But she is just a human. Right? No, you have established that she is yours. I cannot stake a claim on her I don't even know her. But you want to.

I can't even argue with myself on that point. As much as I hate to admit it I want to get to know her. I want to know her likes, her dislikes, her fears, her hopes, her dreams, her everything. Something happened last night when I was watching her. It was like something just clicked into place. I was met with a longing that I didn't want to fight.

"Rosalie, are you coming in or are you going to stand out there all day", Alice yells from the house. Fucking pixie interrupting my thoughts.

I square my shoulders and set my head up and make my way into the house. I ignore my brothers and sister who are in the living room and head straight up the stairs and to my bedroom. I enter the room and met with the sight of a statuesque Emmett. Once in the room I close the door behind me. The sound seems to break him from his trance. He looks up at me and I can see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Rosalie", he says quietly.

"Emmett, I'm sorry", I say softly. "You had to know that this would happen sooner or later, if not with me then with you."

I'm trying my hardest to be nice about this. I seriously do not make this effort very often.

"I know, but I always hoped that it wouldn't happen and that you would just love me", he tells me.

"I do love you", I start.

"Then why can't that be enough", he asks in a pleading manner. I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Emmett, don't do this", I say as evenly as possible.

"Rosie", he says calling me by my nickname, "it doesn't have to be this way. I know what we agreed on in the beginning, but I fell in love with you."

"Emmett, I love you, I do, but not in that way. It's never been in that way", I tell him, "So please don't do this. It's only making things harder."

"So, you're really going to throw away everything that we have", he says getting upset.

"It's not my choice Em", I say.

"The fuck it's not", he says yelling.

Oh, hell no. I refuse to sit here and allow him to raise his voice at me.

"First off, you will not raise your voice at me. Secondly, no, I do not have a fucking choice in this matter Emmett. I didn't fucking choose for her to come into my life. I didn't choose for her to be the one that calls to me. I didn't choose to lo-", I cut myself off realizing what I'm about to say, "I didn't choose any of this Emmett, and now that it's started I can't end it."

"What were you about to say", he asks.

"Nothing. Just forget about it", I tell him quickly.

"I can't believe this Rosalie. You're just going to leave me for some human", he spits.

"Don't you dare fucking call her just some human", I tell him with a venom dripping from my voice.

"Well she is", he says stubbornly.

"She's my mate and you will respect her as such", I tell him with an eerie calm to my voice.

"So because Carlisle said that she's your mate, you're just going to accept it", he says petulantly.

"No. I'm accepting it because I know it's true Emmett", I tell him.

"How do you know it Rosalie", he asks meeting my eyes.

"I was with her last night, and I felt it. I feel it now. Now that I'm away from her, every fiber of my being is calling me back to her", I tell him.

"Rosa-," he starts.

"Emmett, just stop. Please. You're making this more difficult than it has to be. I'm sorry, but it's over between us", I tell him with finality.

He lets his head fall and doesn't respond. He simply nods and walks past me to the door.

"I'm sorry too Rosalie", he says quietly and then exits. I look at the door for a moment before moving to gather my things to get ready for school.

Okay I know it may seem like I'm being cruel with no mourning of my lost relationship, but as I said already I knew that this wasn't permanent and I thought he did too. Yes, I'm sorry for hurting him, but this isn't something that I can control. Strange as it may be, she's made for me and I can feel it. I just hope that in time Emmett is able to move on so that we can obtain some sort of friendly relationship. He's been my best friend for the last few decades. I really would hate to lose him completely.

I drove alone today. Emmett chose to drive his jeep. And the other rode with Edward in his Volvo. I do feel bad about hurting Emmett, but I just can't dwell on that, so I've spent my car ride to school trying to erase the pained look he gave me as we were all getting into our cars.

I pull into the Fork High parking lot followed by the other two cars. I exit my car first and wait for the others. Once we're all out we make our way up to the building together. We head into the front office to give them a note that Carlisle wrote for us, explaining why we all just up and left school yesterday. We all head into the office to speak with whoever is in there at the moment. I have yet to figure out why we all do everything together. I guess it just comes naturally.

After we have spoken with the proper "authorities" we head out of the office. I'm actually looking forward to this day. I mainly can't wait until Literature class so that I can see Bella again.

I'm heading out of the office door first when I feel a body collide with mine. The person hits the ground and I look down and see Bella. Fuck!

"I'm sorry", she says quickly looking up at me.

"It's okay", I tell her holding out my hand to her. She looks at it nervously for a second before taking it. I pull her to her feet with no effort.

"I'm really sorry", she tells me sheepishly looking down at her feet.

"It's fine, seriously just watch where you're going", okay hopefully that didn't come off sounding really bitchy, if it did then I swear that I didn't mean it like that. She nods and continues to stare at the floor. I look at her once before continuing out the door waiting for my siblings to follow. We all begin to head down the hall and Bella goes into the office. I can still hear her and the office personnel speaking.

"What can I do for you Ms. Swan", the lady asks.

"I was wondering if there was any way to change my Literature class", she asks nervously. Wait, why does she want to change classes? I spot in my tracks in order to continue to listen to the conversation.

"Why exactly would you like to change classes", she asks.

"Well, there's this girl that's in my class that I'm afraid I might have some trouble with", Bella tells her. Shit, she probably means me. I feel my heart sink a little at the prospect of her being afraid of me. I notice that Edward has stayed behind with me and he gives me a sympathetic look.

"Come on Rosalie. Don't stand here and torture yourself", he tells me gently. Maybe that's what I need every now and then, maybe it will get me to stop being such a bitch. Edward gives me a pointed look and I give him a glare in return. I don't bother to listen to the rest of Bella's conversation and head to my first class.

The first half of schools goes by painfully slow. I'm so ready to go home and for this stupid fucking day to be over with. I'm at lunch with my family and everybody is avoiding talking to me. Emmett is sitting as far from me as the table allows looking like somebody just kicked his puppy. I can hear the many whispers from the students of Forks High about the possible break up between Emmett and myself. Some moronic boys are already planning on how they can approach me. Like they would ever have a chance. Bella is sitting with her new found friends and I'm racked with jealousy. It's taking every ounce of my strength and willpower not to walk over to the table and break Mike Newton's neck. He keeps finding some excuse to touch her and it's pissing me off beyond belief. I know I've been shooting daggers at the back of his head for the bulk of the lunch period. If only looks could kill.

After lunch lets out I make my way towards my Literature class even more annoyed than I was while watching Mike shamelessly flirt with Bella. She's not going to be in the class, the one thing that I was actually looking forward to all day, and now it's gone. She was so scared of me after just a day that she went and transferred out of the class.

I take my regular seat in the back of the class and watch as all the humans file in. As the last person takes their seat I look over to the empty seat next to me and I instantly feel a longing within myself to just be near her, even if it's only for a little while. I turn from the seat and look at my desk and prepare myself for another long class period.

The teacher begins the roll and I all but tune her completely out, just barely listening for my name. The teacher has gotten through a few names when I am hit with her smell. I instantly turn my attention to the classroom door.

It can't be can it? She's probably just passing by here to get to another classroom. Yeah, that's what it is. There's no way she's still in this class. I still my breathing and continue to stare at the door.

After what seems like an eternity the classroom door begins to open and in walks Bella.

**Okay, there's the next one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading and please continue to leave your thoughts on the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in posting. My computer was down and I just got it working again. I was very happy with the response to the fifth chapter. I hope I continue to hold everyone's interest. Thank you for continuing to read!**

The teacher turns her head to the door where Bella is standing awkwardly with everyone looking at her.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan, I hope you're not going to make being late to this class a regular thing", she says to Bella.

Bella drops her head and looks at her feet before saying, "No ma'am, I just got lost again. It won't happen again".

"Let's hope it doesn't. Please take your seat", she says going back to the roll.

Bella carefully makes her way over to her seat, avoiding the looks that some of the students are giving her. She takes her seat next to me and I realize that I haven't been breathing the entire time. Her scent washes over me and I inhale as deeply as possible without anyone noticing me suddenly breathing heavily. Bella quickly glances at me before training her eyes on her desk.

"Rosalie", the teacher calls.

I quickly turn my attention to her before saying, "Here". She nods and continues down the roster and I tune her out once again. I turn my attention back to Bella who looks very fidgety.

Our teacher finishes the roll and tells us to copy down the poem that is on the board. I fish out my notebook and a pen. From my peripherals I see Bella searching her bag for a writing utensil, after a few moments she abandons her search and looks around at the other students who have all begun copying down the poem Design, by Robert Frost. I see her turn to me before she shakes her head and begins to search her bag again. Letting out a small sigh I easily reach into my bag and produce another pen which I carefully place on her desk. Her eyes light up at the small gesture and she turns to me, "Thank you".

I nod my head as a response and begin to write down the poem that I know by heart.

"When you all have it down I want you to analyze it. What does this poem mean? Look at the literary devices used, and the word choice. You have ten minutes", the teacher says while walking up and down the rows of desks.

I absent-mindedly write down some thoughts on the poem. I glance over at Bella and notice that she seems to be in deep thought.

A few minutes later the teacher begins to tell us a bit about Robert Frost. I glance at Bella again and see that she is still scribbling on her paper. The teacher notices as well, "Ms. Swan", she begins, startling Bella, "you seem to have a lot of thoughts about the poem. Care to share any"?

Bella's eyes surveyed the room and all the other students had turned in their desks to look at her. A nervous look covers Bella's face as she turns to look at the teacher.

"Um, okay", she nervously begins, "I think that the poem is emphasizing juxtaposition and fate".

"How so", the teacher asks.

"Well, the spider and the flower are both white, and white symbolizes life and innocence", she says glancing around nervously, "but the spider represents death for the moth".

My eyes are trained on her as I take in what she has to say.

"Continue", the teacher says looking intrigued.

"Um, fate comes into play at the end of the poem when it says 'What but design of darkness to appall?-If design govern in a thing so small.', which leads me to believe that it was fate, the moth's kismet if you will", she finishes looking around timidly.

"Very nice Ms. Swan", our teacher says before returning to talking.

Bella looks relieved to have the attention off of her. Her eyes meet mine for an instant, and in that instant I feel as if she is looking into my soul. Just as sudden as our eyes meet, she turns from me and I can't help but feel a little rejected as I feel my face fall.

Stop feeling sorry for yourself, she has no idea of your feelings for her. I hate self pity and that is just not allowed to happen with me, so I quickly wipe the sadness from my face and sit up straighter and focus my attention on the front of the class.

I make it a point to ignore Bella for the rest of the class period. I feel her constantly looking over to me. I ignore every glance she throws my way. Why won't she stop looking at me? She turned away from me, but now she can't seem to keep her eyes off of me. Sometimes I would kill for Edward's gift, especially now, just so that I can get into the head of this human who has managed to confound me. I still don't fully understand my feelings for her, but I know that she is in fact my mate. Every ounce of my being tells me so.

I've never felt the need to be close to a human and yearn to have that human accept me. I'm frustrated with myself because I'm angry that she turned her sight away from me. I can't explain why that little gesture hurt me so much. Now that she is continuously looking at me, it's almost as if I want to punish her, but at the same time I want to meet her gaze. I want to gaze upon those beautiful chocolate pools of life, but my own pig-headed pride is being stubborn and willing me not to meet her gaze.

_**Ring!**_

The bell wakes me from my internal battle. I quickly gather my belongings and make to move towards the door, when suddenly I feel a warm hand grasp my arm and I feel that warmth instantly flow throughout my being.

I turn my eyes to look at the hand that is upon my arm, I slowly let my gaze glide up her body, past ample chest that I refuse to let my eyes linger on, past her inviting neck which I can almost see pulsating as her life force runs through her body, up to her beautiful shy face.

"Hey, um, I just wanted to return your pen", she says quietly handing the aforementioned item to me, "and thank you for letting me use it".

"You're welcome", I respond just as quietly. As my hand grasps the item, our eyes lock and again the rest of the world fades away. Her brown eyes boring into my gold ones feel like the safest place in the world. And all too soon she breaks contact.

"Uh, so I've got to get to class. Thanks again", she says removing her hand and turning to exit the room. I look at the spot where her skin connected with mine and I can still feel the warmth radiating through me.

After a few moments of enjoying the feeling I exit the classroom. I don't make it very far before I hear my name being called. I turn to find a guy, Ben, I believe is his name.

"How can I help you", I say just barely containing the iciness from my tone.

"Hey, um", he begins.

What is it with the humans of this generation and their inability to form a sentence without using the words 'like', 'uh', or 'um', not that I mind it when Bella does it.

"I heard that you and Emmett broke up", he says and I give him a look as if to say 'and', "well I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me sometime, like this weekend maybe", he says hopefully.

"No, thank you, I'm not interested", I say without even thinking about it. I turn on my heels completely ignoring the pitiful rejected look on the boy's face. I make my way to my last class of the day, which I completely skipped out on yesterday due to my little Bella problem.

As I near the class I smell Bella's scent getting stronger. She couldn't possibly be in this class as well. I turn into the classroom door and there sitting in the only free seat besides mine is one Ms. Bella Swan.

**Okay, there is chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. The poem used is "Design", written by Robert Frost and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm having a little trouble writing Rosalie's character because I'm trying to find that balance of sweetness and bitchyness with her. I don't want to push her too far to either side, because then the character isn't believable much like ****Blaze Phoenix**** pointed out. So thank you all again for taking the time to read this story. It truly means a lot to me. So please continue to send in those reviews, for I do truly enjoy reading everyone's thoughts. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in posting this. Been super busy and I only had a few free days that I spent celebrating my birthday earlier this week. Things are starting to die down so I decided to post a new chapter because I really want to know what's going to happen. As always thanks for all of your support, I really appreciate it.**

Bella has become enigmatic to me over the last month. I am unable to keep my mind off of her for more than a few minutes at a time. My every thought has begun to revolve around her. Alice keeps pestering me to talk to her about it, but every time I have refused. I have a hard enough time trying to sort out my thoughts for myself without the added pressure of trying to sort them out enough to try to explain them to my sister.

I have continued to watch Bella from afar, be it from my table at lunch, from our seats next to each other, or making the occasional visit to her neighborhood and patrolling for any potential dangers. I haven't allowed myself the privilege of watching Bella sleep again. I decided that the next time I did that it would be with her knowledge and consent.

Emmett has since moved out of our shared room. We've begun talking a little. He is trying and I truly appreciate the effort that he is putting forth. He has begun to act like his loud and obnoxious self again. That makes me extremely happy, because I truly do hate to see him down.

Mike Newton has continued to, on several occasions, ask Bella out, and Bella continued to turn him down. I couldn't help but feel a little proud every time she told him no. I could see the frustration building up in Mike. You don't know how bad I just wanted to walk up to him and tell him to get the fuck over it.

We're in lunch now; even though Emmett and I are talking again he still doesn't sit next to me. I'm now in between Edward and Jasper. Edward has continued to monitor my thoughts, but he hasn't said too much about them since our talk with Carlisle. I look over to Bella's table when I hear Mike begin to speak.

"So, Bella", he began, "you've been here for a while now, and I know you told me earlier that you didn't want to get into any relationships because you had just moved here, but like I said, you've been here for a while, so I was hoping that you had maybe changed your mind", he finished in one big breath. Seriously boy, breathe.

Bella lets out a deep sigh before turning to face Mike. "Mike", she says in an exasperated tone, "look, I'm just really not interested in you that way. I mean you've been a good friend, but that's all I see you as". I think she completely murdered his ego. He looks like a wounded little puppy right now.

"Rosalie", Edward says. I turn to him giving him a questioning look. Before he can respond Alice tenses up and her eyes glaze over as a vision hits her. Alice comes out of her vision and instantly shoots daggers at the back of Mike's head.

"Watch out for her after last period", she says quietly.

"Why, what's wrong", I ask, panic slightly creeping into my voice, as I turn to glare at Mike as well.

"He's planning something", Edward says.

"He hasn't decided one way or another yet", Alice adds. By this point all of the members of my family are glaring at Mike. He turns our way as if feeling our glares on the back of his head. He jumps slightly when he sees the look on each of our faces. Emmett's is by far the most menacing. Mike quickly turns back around to face his friends. Bella turns around to look over at us and our eyes meet for a moment and I can see the question in her eyes. She glances at Mike before meeting my eyes again. After a few seconds of searching my eyes she turns back to her friends.

I enter the classroom to find Bella already seated in her seat. She watches me as I cross the room and take my seat next to her. Once I'm seated she turns from me and I can see her internal debate with herself. I decide to spare her the continued battle.

"Is there something that you want to ask me", I ask her. She turns to look at me and nods her head.

"Go ahead and ask", I say politely.

"Well um, in lunch today, was there something going on with Mike Newton? I mean you and your family all seemed to be glaring at him", she says.

"No, there was no problem", I tell her, "yet", I add quietly. She looks at me as if she heard me, but decides not to say anything about it.

I turn from her and grab my bag and grab two pens from it. It has become routine for me to give Bella a pen in this class and our last class. She told me once that she brings a pen with her every day, but somehow manages to lose it by time this class rolls around. I place the object on her desk and receive a small "thanks" from her before the teacher walks in and begins the class.

The two class periods that we have together pass by uneventful. I'm quickly gathering my things after the final bell rang and Bella taps me on the shoulder. That small touch quickly sends her warmth shooting through my body.

"Thank you again Rosalie", she says handing my pen, giving me a small smile.

"It's really no problem Bella", I tell her honestly. I would just give her the pens but I quite enjoy this small amount of daily interaction.

"I promise, I'll make an effort to try to keep up with my pens that I bring with me each morning", she says still smiling.

"Really, don't worry about it. I really don't mind", I tell her giving her a small smile of my own.

"Okay. Well I have to run so I'll see you tomorrow", she says exiting the classroom. I don't want to make it obvious that I'm following her so I allow her to exit first. I quickly make my way behind her.

"Rosalie!"

"What", I all but yell at the person who called me. If looks could kill this guy would be dead on the spot.

"Hey, sorry. I was just wondering if…"

"No, I don't want to go out with you, now leave me be", I tell him quickly and turn to go find Bella. I can hear her just outside of the school with Mike.

"So, what the chief's daughter thinks she's too good for me", he says. I quickly hurry to the front of the school at as fast a pace I can go with humans around.

"Mike, let go you're hurting me", I hear Bella say. Shit if he hurts her.

"Good. As many times as you have embarrassed me in front of my friends", he says, "come on".

"Mike, stop", Bella says again.

I exit the school and see Mike trying to drag Bella towards the parking lot to his car I assume. I quickly make my way over to them and grab Mike's arm off of my Bella.

"What the fuck? Get off of me you psycho", he says trying to break from my grasp.

I jerk him towards me and see the look of surprise on his face at my strength.

"Listen to me and listen very carefully", I begin bending his wrist to keep him from pulling back, "I better not ever see you lay a hand on her again. I don't know who the fuck you think you are you little piece of worthless shit. If I so much as see you look at her the wrong way I will make sure you regret the day you were born".

Mike has mixture of pain and fear on his face. He's looking at me in a complete state of shock.

"Do you understand me", I ask with venom dropping from every word. He just continues to wordlessly stare at me. I pull on his bent wrist with more pressure and I can feel the bone very close to breaking.

"Yes!", he shouts, "yes". I release him and he instantly cradles his wrist and runs to his car without chancing a look back. I turn to Bella who looks completely shocked.

"Bella are you okay", I ask moving closer to her and examining where Mike had a hold of her. I gently take her arm and look at the red area that looks like it is going to form a bruise.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you", she says still staring at me in disbelief.

"You might need to see a doctor", I say feeling my instincts to look after her take over. Bella finally rips her gaze off of me and looks down at her arm.

"No, Rosalie, it's just a little sore, it will more than likely just be a bruise", she tells me.

"Are you sure? My father's a doctor, I can take you", I tell her looking into her eyes.

"No, thank you, it's okay. I'm just going to go put some ice on it", she says softly staring intently into my eyes, "My father is going to freak out though".

I run a finger over the red area on her arm. A slight shiver runs through her body.

"You're hands are really cold, but that feels wonderful on the pain", she says lowly. I can't help the small smile that breaks out on my face at her words.

"Rosalie", I hear cautiously behind me. It's Alice, but she knows that when a vampire is in protective mode of their mate that it's best to approach with care. I turn and nod telling her that it's alright to come closer.

"What happened", she says once she reaches us.

"Mike Newton", I say venomously. "Bella, this is my sister Alice, Alice, this is Bella".

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you", Alice say gently sticking out her hand to Bella.

Bella gently takes Alice's hand, "It's nice to meet you too".

Bella releases Alice's hand and turns back to me.

"Are you sure you're alright", I ask her again.

"I'm okay Rosalie, thank you", she tells me again gently smiling. I glance over at Alice and see her staring at Bella's arm where my hand is still gently caressing the slow forming bruise. I slowly remove my hand and dig in my purse for a pen and a slip of paper.

"Bella, if he so much as says something negative to you let me know", I say jotting down my cell phone number, "take this and call me or text me if you need anything", I tell her handing her the paper. She smiles softly and nods her head.

"I will Rosalie, and thank you again, but I really do have to go", she says.

"Okay, remember one out of line thing, tell me", I tell her. She nods her head and turns to leave. I watch her as she makes her way through the parking lot to her beat up truck. I continue to watch until she's out of sight.

"You got her right in time you know", Alice says quietly next to me.

"I know. I can only imagine what he would have done to her", I say, images of what happened to me so many years ago flashing through my head.

"Where are the guys", I ask finally noticing that my brothers are missing.

"I told them that you had everything under control and I didn't want all three of them right there to possibly frighten Bella", she says quickly. Just then the schools doors open again and out come the three guys.

We all make our way to our respective cars and head home. Once there I make my way up to my room and flop on the bed. A few moments later there's a soft knock at the door.

"Come in", I say and in walks Emmett's giant frame.

"Hey, you got a minute", he asks.

"Always for you", I say.

His face lights up with a boyish grin, "Thanks. Well I just wanted to bring these to you".

He hands me a small stack of papers and I open them.

"Divorce papers", I question.

"Yeah. I just wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior and tell you that I accept it and I accept her. I just want you to be happy", he tells me with a light smile.

I stand from my bed and wrap Emmett in a big hug, "Thank you Emmett, that really means a lot to me".

"I know". He pulls back from the hug and turns to head out of the door. He gives me one more smile before exiting the room.

Emmett really is a good guy and I truly hope that he finds someone soon. Just then my phone vibrates. I grab it and see a text from an unfamiliar number.

{_Hey, it's Bella. I just wanted to thank my hero again!}_ My face instantly lights up. I feel my body swell with joy and hope. If she thinks of me as her hero maybe she will think of me as more.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that it has been so long. I've been busy working, but I promise that I am NOT abandoning this story. Thank you all for sticking with me through this. I really do appreciate all of you guys' support and loyalty to this story.**

I'm in my room just back from a hunt when there's a knock on my door. I already know that it's Alice.

"Come in Alice", I call. She quickly and quietly enters. I know what she wants to talk about.

"Alice, I just want to say thank you for warning me that Newton was up to something", I tell her.

"Rosalie, I know that she is you mate therefore she is family and I will always protect my family", she tells me as her eyes, full of sincerity, meet mine. I give her a small smile in return.

"Did you get a look at what he was going to do", I ask.

She gives me a pointed look and says, "Exactly what you think would have happened".

"If he ever touches her again I WILL kill him", I say, my voice full of malice. I quickly run scenarios that would be most painful for him through my head. Alice gently places her hand on my arm and breaks the chain of thoughts.

"So, are you ready to talk", she asks me gently. I just nod and we move to sit on my bed.

"What do you want to know Alice", I ask.

"Where have you been going every night", she asks.

I let out a small sigh, "To Bella's house". Just the thought of her brings a smile to my face. Alice has an amused look on her face.

"The night that Carlisle said that he thought that she may be my mate, I just ran", I begin as the over whelming emotions play in my mind, " I just stayed in a clearing for hours thinking until I accepted the fact that it was the only logical explanation".

I pause to take an unneeded breath before continuing.

"I let instinct guide me and I eventually wound up outside of her house. I climbed this tree outside of her bedroom window and basically watched her sleep the whole night", a small graces my face at the memory. "She just looked so beautiful and peaceful. I had to use every ounce of my restraint to keep from touching her or worse kissing her".

Alice is intently listening with an awed look on her face.

"I've been going back, but I haven't entered the house again. I want the next time I'm in there to be through her invitation".

Alice cracks a full smile before saying, "Awe, Rosalie, you're whipped".

"I am not Alice", I protest. Alice just gives me a knowing look and makes a 'yeah right' sound.

"Alice, the way she makes me feel scares me", I tell her seriously. Alice is the only family member besides Emmett and occasionally Esme that I talk to about my feelings.

"Why", she asks.

I let out a huff of air, "Because Alice, I've never felt this before. Whenever we come into contact with each other, this warmth flows through me and I almost feel human again", I tell her softly. A quick look of sadness flashes across her face and just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Alice doesn't remember her life as a human and I know she wishes that she did.

"Rosalie, I'm happy for you and I know that you two are going to be very happy together", Alice says brightly.

"Really? What did you see", I ask curiously.

"Nope, not telling", she says in a sing-song tone. What use is it having a sister that can see the future if she refuses to tell you what she saw. I hear Edward laugh from his room and I send him a mental "fuck you". Alice and I continue to talk for a while longer before I make my visit to patrol the Swan residence.

The next day I arrive at school early and park in the space next to where Bella parks. I was taking absolutely no chance of Newton coming within ten feet of her. I had only been waiting for about fifteen minutes when Bella's truck noisily pulled up next to me. I exit my car and move to wait for Bella to exit her vehicle. She looks surprised when she sees me.

"Good morning Rosalie, what are you doing on this side of the lot", she asked me.

"Good morning to you too. I just wanted to make sure that Mike didn't try to bother you", I tell her honestly.

A small smile graces her beautiful face and she says, "Thank you".

I return the smile and glance down at her arm. She's wearing a long sleeved button down.

"Belle, may I see your arm", I ask gently. Her face flashes reluctance before she raises her arm to me. I gently grasp her fragile arm and roll back her sleeve. I gasp when I'm met with the sight of a dark bruise. I can clearly make out the shape of a hand.

"It's really not as bad as it looks", she says quietly, meeting my eyes. I look back down at the bruise and lightly place two fingers on the bruise. I look back up to her face and see her eyes closed.

"Am I hurting you", I question. She meets my eyes, "No".

Her eyes slip close again and she looks to be enjoying the touch. My entire body is almost buzzing with the warmth that is flowing through my body.

"Mike, what happened to you", breaks me from the trance like state that I was in. my eyes shoot to the direction the voice came from. I see Mike's group of friends surrounding him. He is sporting a wrist brace.

"Oh, yeah, I slipped yesterday", I hear him say. Bella follows my line of sight to see who I'm glaring at and she tenses.

Noticing this I bring my gaze back to her and say, "Bella, may I walk you to class"?

Her gaze falls upon me again and she smiles, "Yes, thank you".

I place my hand on her lower back and guide her towards the school. We have to pass by Mike Newton. As we are walking by he looks up at us and I give him a warning glare as I feel a growl threatening to rip from my chest. I'm just barely able to control myself as we make it to the front doors of the school. Bella and I make it to her classroom in silence.

I turn towards her, "Bella, I'd like for you to consider sitting with me at lunch today, that is if you would like to", I say.

A smile breaks out on her face and she says, "I'd love to Rosalie".

A huge smile spreads across my face, "Okay great. I'll meet you at your class before lunch and we can walk together". She returns the smile and nods. "Okay, so I'll see you then".

I watch her walk into her class before I begin to make my way to my class. As I'm rounding the corner someone walks into me. What the fuck is with the humans not being able to watch where they are going. I'm pretty fucking hard to miss. I look down and see the one person I do not want to see right now.

"Watch where you are fucking going Mike", I say very calmly.

"Whatever. You freak", he says picking himself up off of the ground.

I move just a few inches closer to him and say, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough yesterday. I can very easily break you, so I suggest you think before you open that mouth of yours to speak to me". I know my eyes have darkened. I can see the fear so clearly written on his face as he begins to shake in his spot. I give him a final pointed look before making my way towards my first class.

**Okay everyone there you go. Again I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I love reading all of you guys comments and thoughts, so please keep them coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank each and every one of you for sticking with me through this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there everyone. It's been a crazy week and I'm ready to get this next chapter out. Thank you to all those who read and commented on the last chapter! Enjoy!**

I've been spending most of my time in class listening to Bella around the school to see if Newton has decided to press his luck. To his good will he hasn't approached her. I'm in fifth period anxiously awaiting the bell to ring so that Bella and I can have lunch together. She's talking to Angela Webber and says, "It's hot in here". Bella don't lift up your sleeves. As if me mentally telling her that is going to prevent her from doing it.

I hear Angela gasp and say, "Bella, what happened to your arm"?

"Uh, it's nothing", I hear Bella responds and I can hear her quickly trying to pull down her sleeve.

"Bella, it's okay, you can tell me. Did your father do that", Angela whispers.

"God, no. Charlie can barely hurt a fly", Bella says.

"Then who did that"?

"Mike", Bella says quietly. I can almost picture her looking down at her desk.

"Mike? Mike Newton? Why did he do that", she asks sounding appalled.

"Yesterday after school he was upset that I kept turning him down for dates", Bella tells her, "he grabbed my really roughly and was trying to pull through the parking lot. Luckily Rosalie was coming out of the school and stopped him. She nearly broke his wrist".

"The lying little shit. He told us that he fell. I'm so sorry Bella, I can't believe he did that", Angela says.

"It's okay", Bella says and I can tell she desperately wants that conversation to be over.

_RING!_

I quickly gather my belonging and make my way out of the classroom.

"Hey Bella, do you want to walk to lunch together", I hear Angela ask.

"No, thank you though. Rosalie is coming", she tells her.

I make my way around the corner and I see Bella a few doors down looking around I assume for me. I make my way over to her.

"Bella are you ready", I ask politely. She blushes lightly and nods. I'm forced to swallow a mouthful of venom as her blood rises to the surface.

As we are walking towards the cafeteria I ask, "How were your classes"?

"Um, they were okay I guess. Well up until Angela saw my arm", she tells me, "I forgot about the bruise and rolled up my sleeves".

"Oh, how did that go", I ask as if I didn't already know.

"She thought that my dad did it so I had to tell her about Mike", she tells me.

"Well, I guess his friends will know what kind of a guy he really is", I say.

We head over to the lunch line and Bella grabs a tray and fills it with milk, a banana, and a salad. I filled my tray with a bottle of water and a salad that would go untouched. As we reached the cashier Bella went to pull out some money.

"I have it, don't worry about it", I say already reaching in my purse and pulling out a $10.

"Are you sure", she asks.

"Positive", I tell her, receiving my change from the cashier.

"Thank you. I can pay tomorrow if you would like", she says.

"That will not be necessary", I tell her. I begin to walk towards the table that I share with my family when Bella stops in her tracks.

"Are we sitting with them", she asks.

"Not if you don't want to".

"It's just. Um, I don't want to impose", she tells me.

"You're not imposing. Alice is looking forward to having you sit with us", I tell her truthfully. I'm sure Alice is already concocting all the many ways that she can get Bella to go shopping.

She looks hesitant again before nodding and beginning to walk again. We make it to the table and I take my seat and pull out the empty seat next to me for Bella.

"Hi Bella", Alice greets happily.

"Hey, um thanks for letting me sit with you guys", she says nervously looking around at everyone.

"We are happy to have you. Okay, so Bella, this is Emmett, don't be intimidated by his size, he is just a big teddy bear", she says pointing to Emmett who has a bit of a grin on his face, "this is Edward and yes he generally has a sourpuss look on his face", she says pointing to Ed who looks almost offended.

"And this is my Jasper", she finishes wrapping her arm around him.

"It's nice to meet you Bella", he says looking as if someone has just shoved a hot iron down his throat.

"It's nice to meet you as well", she says shyly.

"Hey Bella, do you like video games", Emmett suddenly ask.

"Um I guess", Bella replies.

"Awesome! You should come over one day and play my x-box 360 with me", he says with a big goofy smile on his face. Emmett is always looking for someone to play video games with.

"Sure", Bella says a bit uncertainly. That doesn't stop the overjoyed look on Emmett's face though.

It continued that way for the rest of lunch. Alice and Emmett took turns finding out different things about Bella. She loosened up by the end of the lunch period and was laughing with Emmett like they had known each other for years. It made me happy to see them warming up to her so easily.

Edward on the other hand was his usual brooding self and didn't say anything to her. He just stared at her the whole time with a perplexed and annoyed look on his face. It was really starting to piss me off and I had to hold in a growl that was threatening to break free. I made a note to ask him about it later.

_RING!_

The bell snaps Alice, Emmett, and Bella from their banter and they rise.

"Bella, will you be joining us again tomorrow", Alice ask.

"Um, sure, if it's okay with Rosalie", she says looking over at me.

"I don't mind", I tell her honestly.

"Awesome! I can't wait to show you mind signed copy of 'Call of Duty'", Emmett tells her excitedly. He can really be a big kid sometimes, Bella just smiles and nods. The family disperses and makes their way to their respective classrooms.

"Did you enjoy yourself", I ask her as we begin walking to our next class.

"Yes, thank you", she says smiling.

"Good", I say and take an unneeded breath, "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go see a movie with me this weekend", I finish.

"Um, that would be great", she says, "oh, but can it be Saturday, I have to go down to La Push with my dad".

"Absolutely", I tell her. She gives me a smile as we walk into the classroom and take our seats.

As I sit down my pocket buzzes telling me that I have a text message.

_**I can't read her mind**_, Edward says in his message.

_**Okay, what does that mean**_, I send back quickly.

My phone buzzes a few seconds later, _**I don't know but I don't like it. I think you should stay away from her.**_

I can't believe him. He cannot be serious. Edward has always been pushy about getting his own way so it doesn't surprise me that since he can't read her he wouldn't like it. I know he can't help hearing our thoughts, but sometimes I know he does it just to be nosey because he can tune us out.

_**Edward, I cannot stay away from her**_, I tell him.

_**Rosalie, I'm going to tell Carlisle about this**_, he responds. Is that really supposed to scare me?

_**Do whatever you want Edward**_, I tell him and turn off my phone. I quickly turn my attention to the front of the class and pretend to be listening. I guess I should start looking to see which movies are in the theaters now.

**Okay, so this chapter was really just a bit of a filler. Some things are going to happen next chapter. I'm a bit excited about the next chapter. I have most of it written. Tell me what you guys think is going to happen. And as always thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone out there in readerland. The story begins to take shape from here. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. I hope you all like this one. Enjoy!**

"Edward, I am not discussing this. There is nothing that you can say that is going to change my mind", I tell Edward who is standing in the doorway to my room. He has been walking around the house like a petulant little child who hasn't gotten his way. Carlisle said that it was curious that Edward could not read Bella's mind, but it was nothing to be alarmed about.

"But Rosalie she told you that she was going down to La Push, that alone should raise warning flags", he persists.

"Edward, you know that they are not allowed to share either of our secrets with people that aren't tribe members or family", I tell him continuing to brush my long hair.

"Like those mutts ever stick to what they say they are going to do", he says in a hateful manner.

"Thus far they have done nothing to us and us them", I tell him, "There really is nothing you can say that is going to change my mind Edward. I fully intend to pursue a relationship with her when she is ready".

He pauses for a moment before saying, "and when are you planning on telling her what you are"?

The one question that I have been pondering myself, the one question that haunts me at night. When the sun bids us farewell for the day and the darkness and solitude take over, and my mind runs wild with thoughts and fears. Fears that I cannot ever allow anyone to see. That one questions brings my biggest fear right now to the surface. Will Bella accept me when she knows who and what I truly am?

I say the only truth I know right now, "I'm not sure when exactly I will tell her. I am going to wait until I think she can handle it".

Not that I know when that will be either and then with my seer sister not telling me about any of the visions she may have had on the subject I'm completely in the dark.

"There's no guarantee that she will ever be able to handle it", he says in a flat tone. He's right and I know it. With no more to say he walks away.

I hate when he is right. There is absolutely no guarantee that she will be able to handle this. Am I being selfish for even attempting this? Yes, I am, but I'm Rosalie Hale and I am a selfish person.

I pull up to the Swan residence at 5:30 p.m. I can hear the sounds of a person moving around upstairs, and the TV on downstairs. I guess her father is watching some sort of sporting event. I make my way to their front door and raise my hand to push the doorbell.

I hear the creaking sounds of a person rising from a chair and the sound of shuffling feet as they move towards the door. The door swings open and I am met with the sight of a dark haired, brown eyed man in a flannel button down and faded blue jeans. I guess I found out where Bella gets her sense of fashion.

"Good Afternoon Chief Swan. I am Rosalie Hale, Dr. Cullen's daughter. I'm here to take Bella to a movie, is she ready", I say politely. He looks stunned and his mouth is hanging open slightly.

After a moment he closes his mouth and pulls himself together, " Er, yeah, come on in. She'll be down in a moment".

He moves further into the house and holds the door for me to enter. He moves his arm in the direction of what I'm assuming is the living room and I walk towards it. I'm met with a meek area. You can obviously tell that a single male lived here. I take a seat on the old couch and he moves over to the recliner that has an excellent view of the TV.

He grabs his beer that was sitting on the small table next to the recliner and turns to look at me, "So, you're Dr. Cullen's kid", he asks awkwardly.

"Yes sir", I answer simply. I can hear Bella upstairs, sounds like she is trying to get her shoes on.

"I've met him, he seems like a good man", he tells me.

"I believe that he is, thank you", I say. Truth be told Carlisle is a very good man. One of the best I've ever known, human or vampire, but that doesn't stop me from resenting him for turning me into the monster that I am. I know he had good intentions, but I would have rather died.

He scratches and nods his head before focusing his attention on me, "Uh, Rosalie", he begins, "I'd just like to thank you for helping Bella the other day with that Newton boy".

I smile internally at the fact that he refers to him the same way that I do, "It was no problem. I'm just glad that I got there before he could really hurt her", I tell him truthfully. I hear footsteps on the stairs. He nods his head again. As Bella enters the room we both stand and turn to face her.

"Hi Rosalie", she says shyly looking down at the floor. A small smile graces my face as I take in her attire.

"Hello Bella", I say. Her attire for the night is a bit of an improvement from her usual less than form fitting jeans and oversized t-shirts. She has on a pair of black hip huggers that fit her perfectly and a red and black low cut blouse.

"You look really nice", I tell her honestly.

"Thanks. So do you", she tells me while a blush spreads across her skin.

Her father clears his throat and we both look towards him, "Well it was nice to meet you Rosalie, tell your father that I said 'hello' and you girls enjoy your movie", he says.

"Thanks Dad", Bella says.

"It was nice to meet you as well Chief, and I will be sure to tell him", I say. He nods in acknowledgement and turns back to the TV and I know that he has tuned us out.

I move towards the front door and hold it open for Bella. She smiles her thanks and walks out ahead of me. We walk to my car which is behind her truck. I walk to the passenger side and open the door for her.

"Thank you", she says quietly. After she is in I close the door and move towards my side of the car. Once inside I strap on my seat belt and crank the car. It comes to life with a small purr. I love my car and cars in general. There's just something so sexy about a beautifully crafted engine. I pull out of the Swan's driveway and head towards Port Angeles.

"How was your visit to La push", I ask her breaking the silence that had fallen over the car.

"It was nice. The Quilluets are really great people. I was visiting my dad's old friend and his son", she tells me. I nod my head. I can't voice my opinion of the people down on the reservation.

"Is the closest theatre really all the way out in Port Angeles", she asks.

"I'm afraid so. Forks doesn't have a whole lot here", I tell her.

"So I've noticed. So what are we going to see"?

"I was thinking about 'Hereafter'", I tell her.

"Okay, cool, I actually wanted to see that", she says brightly.

"So, that's a winner", I say.

"How long does it take to get there", she asks.

"Well, if you're driving the speed limit, about an hour, but if you drive the way I drive, it only takes about thirty minutes, but since you're not used to my driving I'll go a little slower so it should only take us about forty-five minutes", I tell her.

We fall into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

We arrive at the movie theatre at 6:25. Our movie starts at 6:45. After I park Bella and I stand in the line for the box office. There are a good few people inline ahead of us. It takes about ten minutes for us to make it to the window.

"What can I get for you ladies", the young girl behind the window asks.

"Two for hereafter please", I say while pulling out my credit card.

"That's going to be $21.50", she says. I slide my card in the slot towards her.

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket", Bella says to me.

"Here you go ma'am, enjoy your movie", the girl says sliding me my card and the tickets.

"Thank you. Bella it was no problem", I tell her. I open the door to the theatre for her to enter and follow behind her once she's in the door. I hand the doorman our tickets and he tells us to enjoy the movie.

"Would you like anything from the concession" I ask her.

"Yes, but I'll pay for it", she says.

"Bella, I asked you here tonight so it's only fair that I pay", I tell her. She bites her lip before reluctantly nodding her head ok. We stand in the line for the concession.

"Can I help you ladies", the clerk says. I turn to Bella as if to tell her to order.

"Um, yes can I get a small popcorn and a small coke and a box of skittles", she tells the boys.

"And anything for you ma'am", he asks looking me up and down.

"No. How much please", I ask him coldly. I hate when guys so blatantly ogle me.

"$13.75 ma'am", he says keeping his eyes on my face this time. I hand him my card as Bella begins to pick up her food. I retrieve my card from the boy and offer to carry the popcorn and drink for her. She smiles and hands me the popcorn.

We walk into the semi crowded theatre and find seats in the middle, once seated I hand Bella her popcorn. As the trailers begin to roll I glance at Bella from the corner of my eyes. She has her eyes glued to the screen and she just looks so innocent.

Can I really pretend to be something that I'm not in hopes of her understanding and still accepting me? Can I really lie to her? Lying is a part of who I am. Being a monster means that I am constantly lying to someone about something to uphold our cover story. The only problem is that I'm not sure if I can keep lying to her and continue to grow attached to her and then have to face the chance that she may run screaming away from me.

My thoughts continue like that for the rest of the movie, and by the end of it I know what I have to do.

"That was a really good movie and it makes you think", she says with a look of amazement on her face, "don't you think so Rosalie"?

"It was good", I tell her distractedly trying to figure out how to broach the subject.

"You okay", she asks me, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine. Would you like to go for a walk, there is a park just up the street", I say.

"Sure", she says. We wordlessly walk up the street to the park. Once there we find an empty bench and sit.

"Rosalie, what's wrong", she asks me.

"Bella, I'm dangerous", I say simply.

"No, you're not. I trust you", she says.

"You shouldn't, you don't know what I am", I tell her meeting her eyes.

She gives me a hard look before uttering words that I didn't expect, "Yes I do".

"What", I ask disbelievingly.

"Vampire".

**Okay guys there you go. I promise that I'll tell you next chapter how and what Bella knows. I'm sorry for cutting it there, but I wanted to have somewhat of a cliffhanger. Anyone up for guessing or making some predictions? Let me know by clicking that review button. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all of you who read and commented on the last chapter. I wanted to get this chapter out now because I feel myself getting sick and I didn't want to put it off and then I end up feeling too sick to want to write or post. So I decided to do it now while I still semi ok.**

_**"Bella, I'm dangerous", I say simply.**_

_**"No, you're not. I trust you", she says.**_

_**"You shouldn't, you don't know what I am", I tell her meeting her eyes.**_

_**She gives me a hard look before uttering words that I didn't expect, "Yes I do".**_

_**"What", I ask disbelievingly.**_

_**"Vampire".**_

She said it so simply as if it were something that one would discuss on a regular. I don't know if I should be relieved that she knows and I don't have to tell her or if I should be worried because she actually knows.

A small smile appears on her face, " I never thought I'd see you look so shocked and confused".

"Well I never thought you would have said that", I counter.

"Touché", she says simply, "and you're not denying it either".

"What's the point in denying something that is true when I would only have to tell you myself", I ask.

She nods her head and her eyes meet mine "I guess you would like to know how I know".

"That would be nice", I tell her.

"Well you know how I told you that I went down to La Push yesterday", she asks looking at me expectantly.

I nod. Maybe Eddie boy was right.

**Bella's POV yesterday**

I was sitting on a log out by La Push Beach with my God brother, Jacob Black, listening to him go on about what it's like to be in the pack. Yes I said pack as in wolves. Imagine my surprise when my father and I were visiting the Blacks and I was hanging out with some of the locals and Jacob and his friend Paul got into an argument and Jacob suddenly exploded into this giant wolf.

That was about a month ago. Jacob said he was so excited that he didn't have to hide it from me anymore. When I was younger and I would come visit my father I would listen to Jacob's father tell the stories of their tribe. I never actually believed them, but that changed after I saw it with my own eyes. After I saw Jacob shift he insisted that I go to a bond fire and listen to the stories again. I agreed and I listened with brand new ears.

That night as I lay in my bed my mind wandered. The Cullen's were mentioned in the tribal legends, but could they possibly be true. I mean it would only be fair to assume that if the legends are true about the wolves then why wouldn't they be about the Cullen's.

"So", Jacob says, "what are your plans for the rest of the weekend"? I guess he's through talking about himself.

"Um you know I'm here for the day, and tomorrow I'm going to go see a movie with Rosalie Cullen", I tell him nervously. I feel Jacob stiffen as soon as the word Cullen escapes my lips.

"You're what", he says. His large frame is shaking violently. He has his eyes closed and I guess that he's trying to control himself. I remove myself from the log and slowly begin backing away from him.

"Jacob, calm down", I say slowly.

"A Cullen", he spits. His body is still shaking but not as violently as before.

"I think I should go", I tell him softly. I learned that it wasn't safe to be around the pack members when they were upset because they had a hard time controlling themselves.

"Bella wait", he says between clenched teeth. I pause and watch him cautiously. He has his eyes closed tightly and he's trying to keep himself calm. After a few moments his shaking stops completely but I'm still a little weary. He opens his eyes and I can still see the anger in them.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just- I. Did you not listen to the legends", he says.

"Yes, I did listen to them", I tell him still watching him cautiously.

"Then you know that they are dangerous", he tells me..

"No, Jacob. I don't know that. That's what you all have told me, but I don't know that", I tell him honestly.

"Bella, I'm proof that the legends are true. How can you not believe them", he asks me disbelievingly.

"I didn't say that I don't believe the legends. I said that I don't know that the Cullens are dangerous", I tell him calmly.

"That's the same thing", he says throwing his hands up.

"No it's not. I have been given no reason to believe that they are dangerous. As far as I'm concerned right now you're more dangerous than them", I say.

His face flashes shock and then anger, "How can you say I'm more dangerous than a bloodsucker", he yells at me.

I flinch as his tone and take another step away from him before responding, "I can say that because they have given me no reason to be afraid of them", I begin, "You on the other hand have. Like right now is a good example".

"That's not fair Bella", he says darkly.

"And it's not fair that you're trying to make me dislike the Cullens for no reason", I tell him.

"Bella, we don't hurt humans, we protect them", he says to me almost pleadingly.

"Like Sam protected Emily", I say. I know it was completely below the belt, but it needed to be said to prove my point.

Sam is Jacob's pack leader and Emily is Sam's fiancée. Emily said something that made Sam angry and he shifted next to her and clawed her in the face. She now has a huge scar coving half of her face.

Jacob's face flashed shocked, followed by hurt, followed by defeat, and then anger. His body began to shake again and he turned and ran off into the nearby forest.

**Rosalie's POV (present)**

Bella finishes telling me about the events that took place yesterday. I must say that I'm impressed that she had the nerve to stand up to a wolf. A young wolf at that. I'm also a bit upset at her stupidity for standing up to a wolf, a young wolf.

"Bella firstly, don't ever stand up to wolf again, they are dangerous, especially when they are young. Secondly, I'm proud of you for defending my family, and thirdly, he is right", I tell her meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean", she asks in a confused tone.

"We are dangerous", I tell her seriously. I see her about to protest and I hold up my hand to silence her, "We are. I'm not going to hurt you, but I could so easily", I pause for a moment, the mere thought of hurting her causes me pain, "Human blood is always a temptation, and your blood is tempting me more than any other human that I have ever encountered".

"What does that mean", she asks me.

"It means that you should be afraid of me", I tell her.

She looks thoughtful for a moment before speaking, "How can you all stand to go to school with us"?

An almost bitter laugh escapes my lips, "We've been around a long time, and in that time when have learned how to suppress our craving for human blood. It's taken years of practice for us to be able to be around humans for extended periods of time".

She nods her head in understanding then, "If my blood is so tempting to you, then why do you talk to me and come near me".

A small smile crosses my face and I look down for a moment before raising my eyes to meet her again, "Because I can't stay away".

She looks at me with curiosity and her lips twitch as if she wants to say something, but then decides against it.

"Bella, I understand if this whole vampire situation is too much for you to handle and you would rather I stay away fro-"

"No, stop", she say cutting me off, "I don't want that".

"Why not", I ask her.

She blushes and her eyes drop from my face. I gently put my hand under her chin and raise her head to meet my eyes again.

She looks at me intently again, "Because I can't stay away from you either".

**Okie dokie! That's that. We all now know how Bella knows. Sorry to the Jacob fans, I've never liked him and I can't help but write him the way I view him in the book. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this long. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm feeling much better. Thank you to all of you who read and commented the last chapter. Your kind words make writing this story worth it.**

As I drive back to my house I can't help but smile as I recall the events of the evening. I really can't help it when I think of just a few minutes ago when I dropped Bella off.

**A few minutes earlier:**

Bella and I spent time in the park just talking. I couldn't reveal much of my past to her. I'm not ready for that. I thoroughly enjoyed her company. Even now as I drive her home I'm enjoying just being around her. During the drive Bella nodded off.

I pull into her driveway behind her father's police cruiser. I quickly exit the car and make my way to Bella's side. I open the door and lean in to gently wake her.

"Bella wake up", I whisper to her. I place a hand on her shoulder and lightly shake her. "Bella, sweetie, you're home". Bella's eyes begin to flutter as she slowly returns to the world of the conscious. Her eyes meet mine and a light blush covers her pale cheeks.

"Come on", I say as I offer her my hand. She grabs it and I help her out of the car.

We begin to walk towards her front door, "I had a nice time Rosalie".

"As did I. It didn't go exactly as I had imagined", I tell her.

"Well, I think it's a good thing", she says looking up towards me as we come to a stop at the front door.

"Why is that", I ask her curiously.

"Because now you know that I know", she tells me. I nod my head in understanding. Bella glances down suddenly finding her feet very interesting. I'm not used to this. I've never been the one walking someone to their front door, it was always a male walking me to my door. Even Emmett did these types of things.

"Well Bella", I begin, "I had a good time and I hope we can do it again".

"Yeah", she says looking hopeful.

I quickly glance around us and turn back to Bella and begin to lean down. Her heart rate begins to race as she sees my face descending upon hers.

"Good night sweet Bella", I say softly as my lips brush gently across her cheek.

"G- good night", she whispers through a shaky breath. I take a step back as she gives me one last look before turning to head into her house.

Once she is safely in the confines of the house I turn to head back to my car.

**Present:**

I've just pulled into the garage of our house. I take a deep unnecessary breath before entering the house. I walk through the kitchen to the family room where I see Alice all but bouncing around the room with a huge shit eating grin on her face, Edward is in the corner of the room with a cold, angry look on his face. I notice Carlisle and Esme sitting together on the couch, Esme has a small smile on her face and Carlisle looks like his calm normal self.

Once I'm fully in the room I stop and wait for someone to say something.

After a full minute of silence Alice looking like she is ready to burst says, "So are you going to tell us what happened or not"?

"Well I guess the most important thing is that she knows about us", I say looking around to gauge everyone's reaction. Alice doesn't look the least bit surprised and everyone else, save for Edward, looks relatively okay with it.

I turn to fully face Edward and he is hitting me with a look that could kill as he slowly approaches me, "**You** exposed us. To a human", he says in an accusatory tone.

I meet his glare with one of my own, " **I** did not expose us. She already knew".

With that said everyone except Alice whipped their heads towards me.

"How did she know Rosalie", Carlisle asked me.

"Jacob Black is her god brother. He shifted in front of her", I tell them.

"I knew it! They can't be trusted. Carlisle doesn't that break the treaty", Edward all but shouts.

"No. Bella is counted as their family, so it's not a breach", Carlisle explains calmly.

"But she isn't there blood", Edward protests.

"Neither are we Edward, but that doesn't make us any less of a family", Carlisle tells him. Edward looks like he wants to protest some more but thinks better of it when Esme gives him a pointed look.

Carlisle is right, we are a family. Even though I would have never chosen this life for myself, now that I'm living it I couldn't imagine my existence without these people. Carlisle holds us all together and we share a love and respect for him. Esme gives each of us unconditional love and acts as any loving mother would. I love my little sister Alice, even though sometimes she annoys me beyond belief. I hold a place for each of these people in my heart and that's what makes us a family. I would never tell them that of course.

"Rosalie", Carlisle says turning back to me, " did you get the impression that she would tell anyone".

"No. She has had plenty of time to tell someone if she wanted to", I tell him honestly.

"I trust your judgment", he says simply.

Edward looks appalled, "You cannot be serious. That's it? You're just going to take her word for it", he says.

"Yes Edward. I have no reason to believe that Rosalie is lying. I trust her judgment just as I trust my own and all of yours", Carlisle says.

Edward is seething.

"Rosalie, I would like to meet her though", Carlisle tells me.

I nod, "I will talk to her about it", I say simply. Carlisle nods in understanding.

"May I speak with you in private Rosalie", Esme asks me. I nod and Esme rises from the couch and heads outside and I follow behind her. No words are spoken as we make our way through the forest and away from the sensitive ears of my vampire family.

Satisfied that we have walked far enough away that no one can hear us, Esme stops and turns to face me. She gives me an inquisitive look and a smile spreads across her face.

"Tell me about her", she says gently. I glance down at the ground as a smile spreads across my face. I love Esme dearly. I enjoy talking with her. She has truly made this life easier. Though I won't show the same affection to her around the others that I show when we are alone.

"She's beautiful", I tell her meeting her eyes. Esme's smiling eyes hold nothing but kindness and love.

What can I say about Bella and the way I feel about her that would do it justice?

"She's smart, clumsy, and shy", I say with a small smile on my lips, "and I wouldn't have it any other way. She's Bella, simple as that".

"You're eyes give away so much Rosalie", she says searching my eyes, " and I can see that you really care about this girl".

"I do. and I wanted to fight it so bad, but it's pointless to try. I'm drawn to her", I say. Bella's face pops up in my mind and I close my eyes as a wave of pure contentment washes over me. I would swear that it was Jasper's doing if he wasn't so far away, but I knew that it was Bella.

**Okay guys there you go. I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get this out, but I just did not feel good or up to it. I'm going to try and have another one out within a week. Thanks for all the continued support.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter as promised. I'd like to thank all of you wonderful people who read and commented on my story. I truly do appreciate it. I hope you like this. Thanks for the support.**

Another dreadful day amongst the human teens. I wish I didn't have to relive this menial drab existence over and over, but it's necessary for us to maintain our lifestyle. The only upside is that I get to see Bella again. She sent me a text message thanking me again for taking her out. I told her that it was my pleasure and that I would gladly do it again. I could practically feel the heat of her blush through the phone.

My siblings and I make our way out of the house and towards the garage. I head over to my car and Emmett heads to his Jeep, Edward, Alice, and Jasper head over to Edward's Volvo and they all pile in. I am the first to exit the garage and the others pull out behind me. As I hit the open road I push down on the accelerator and my cherry red BMW really comes to life. I enjoy the purr of the engine as it easily picks up speed. I make it to Forks High School in no time and I'm almost sad that I have to exit the car. I pull into the spot next to where Bella normally parks and exit my vehicle to wait for her arrival.

As I'm leaning against my car the rest of my family have already exited their respective vehicles and glance towards me before making their way into the school building. I'm not left waiting long, after about ten minutes I hear Bella's clunker about a mile away from the school. I feel a smile tugging at my lips at the thought of being in close proximity to her again. Bella pulls her truck into the space next to me a few minutes later. As I make my way around to the driver's side of her truck I hear her shuffling around inside as she gathers her things.

Once she has gotten a hold of all of her things the truck door opens with a creak and my sharp eyes catch flakes of old red paint and rust fall to the ground. Bella looks at me and smiles once she is safely on her two feet outside of the vehicle.

"Good morning Bella", I greet.

"Morning Rosalie", she replies bashfully.

"May I walk you to your first class", I ask her.

She bites her lip and nods her head. I reach out a hand to take her bag from her shoulder as we begin to walk towards the school building.

"How was the rest of your weekend", I ask her.

"It was okay. I just did some homework and watch a football game with Charlie", she says, "how about yours?"

"It was relatively uneventful. I watched Emmett beat Jasper at some game", I tell her.

She laughs lightly and asks, "Can Emmett not beat Edward?"

"With difficulty. Edward reads Emmett's moves so he knows how to counter. Emmett hates playing with him because he calls it cheating. I'm inclined to agree with him", I tell her with a small smile on my face.

"You have a really pretty smile", she says as her face heats up in a blush, catching me off guard.

"Not half as pretty", as yours I counter. Her face becomes scarlet and she drops her head and mumbles a 'thanks'.

We arrive at her class sooner than I would have liked. I turn to her and say, "so I'll meet you after 5th at your class so we can walk to lunch together if you'd like."

She bites her bottom lip again and looks up at me through her eye lashes, "I'd like that."

"Okay." I lean down and place a light kiss on her cheek and pass her bag back to her, "See you then Bella."

She is a blushing mess again, "You too." With that she scurries into her classroom.

B&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&RB&R

We're in the lunch line getting Bella's food. I'm carrying her tray as she puts what she wants on it. People have been giving us weird glances and the rumors are rapidly spreading as to why she and I have been seen together so much and some of them saw the kiss I placed on her cheek earlier. They're really going to go wild when I don't sit with my siblings who are just making their way into the cafeteria.

Once we make it to the cashier I carefully reach into my purse to pay for Bella's lunch. After taking my change we begin to walk towards my family table.

"Rosalie, I really appreciate that but you don't have to keep paying for me", she says sheepishly.

"I know", I say, "Bella let's sit here", I say as we reach an empty table a few away from where I normally sit with my siblings.

She gives me a confused look but sits down none the less. I hand her the tray of food and take a seat next to her.

Just as I knew would happen the cafeteria erupts in whispers about my lack of presence at my regular table.

Once she's settled Bella turns to me, "Why aren't we sitting with your family?"

"Because I don't feel comfortable with you being around Edward right now. He didn't take it too well when I informed the family that you knew about us", I explain. She simply nods and turns to her food.

A few minutes later Angela Webber and Eric Yorkie sit down at the table with us. I'm a bit surprised since people generally avoid sitting anywhere near any of the Cullen/Hale family. I guess they feel okay about it because Bella is here.

"Hi Rosalie", Angela offers gently.

"Hello", I reply politely, but watch both her and Eric warily.

"Bella, can you believe that quiz? How do teachers honestly expect us to remember all of that", Angela says turning to Bella.

"It wasn't so bad. I had a chance to study this weekend, so that helped", Bella replies. Angela just nods in response.

"Bella, we're going to La Push beach this weekend, wanna join? Rosalie you're welcomed as well", Eric says.

"I'm going to have to decline, but thank you", I say.

Eric nods and looks to Bella, "I was just out there on Friday visiting my god father and brother."

"Oh well, you're loss. You're not going to get to see me shred some waves", He says doing some odd hand motion. Angela all but snorts next to him.

"Eric, you cannot shred. You stood up last time for all of two seconds before you face planted into the water", Angela says.

Bella snickers and I cover my mouth to hide my own smirk.

"Hey in my defense the board was slippery. And you didn't do any better", he retorts. The continue in their back and forth teasing and I take this moment to ask Bella about Carlisle's request.

"Bella", I begin, gaining her attention, "my father wanted me to talk to you about coming to meet him and my mother."

A look of surprise followed by nervousness crosses her face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to", I inform her.

"No, it just caught me off guard. I'd love to meet your parents", she tells me.

"Really", I question.

"Yes. Just tell me when and where", she responds.

A smirk flashes across my face, "Okay, how about today after school?"

Bella's face visibly pales before it heats up again, "Uh-h um what about my car", she says.

"I'm sure that I can get Emmett to drive it to your house or follow us and have Alice or Jasper drive his Jeep", I say watching her carefully.

She contemplates what I've just said, "Okay", she says, her voice strong and full of confidence.

I look at her curiously. She truly baffles me sometimes. I didn't think she would agree to go into a house full of vampires so easily, but how wrong I was. The conviction in her voice made me proud that she was trying to be brave. I wonder if she'll change her tune any when the time actually comes.

**Alright! There is chapter 13! I hope all of you enjoyed it. Thank you again for all of your continued support. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I hope that you all are having a great holiday! Thanks to all the people who read and commented on the last chapter. This is mainly a filler chapter simply because I wanted to get something out to you guys before the New Year. I hope you all enjoy this and have a safe and fun New Year. See you in 2011!**

Bella and I are sitting in our last class of the day. I'm ready to be done with this class. It's so mind numbing listening to the same information that I've heard more times than I care to count.

I notice that Bella keeps glancing at the clock. I wonder if she's starting to have doubts about going to our house. "Bella", I whisper leaning over towards her, "are you sure you want to go through with this? I'm sure my father and mother would understand".

She looks like she's really considering backing out. I wouldn't hold it against her if she did. Personally if it was me in her position I'd be having an internal meltdown, but no one would ever know. Rosalie Hale does not show weakness to others.

After a few moments of silent debate she says, "I'm sure. I want to meet them, at least to assure them that I won't reveal you all's secret".

"He's not the one who is worried about that", I tell her.

"Who is", she asks tilting her head to the side.

"I'll give you one guess", I reply.

She thinks about it for a moment before, "Edward"?

"Yes", I say simply.

"Is that why you didn't want us to sit at your table today"?

"Yes, he feels that you can't be trusted. He'll eventually get over it, but for now he's going to act like a child who hasn't gotten their way", I explain.

"I won't tell anyone", she says looking me in the eyes.

"I know. There's another reason why he feels that way", I say.

"Which is", she says waiting for me to elaborate.

"Well, some vampires have extra abilities, gifts if you will", I begin. She nods as if saying continue.

"Well, Edward is one of those vampires", I say watching her face to gauge her response, "He has the ability to read minds".

"Really", she says raising her eye brows in confusion.

"Yes", I simply reply.

"That's…. interesting, but what does that have to do with his distrust of me", she asks.

"He can't read your mind", I tell her.

She looks confused, "Why not? Is there something wrong with me"?

I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips, "No, there's nothing wrong with you. Carlisle, my father, has a theory".

"Which is"?

"He thinks that you may be a shield", I tell her.

I can see she doesn't understand so I continue, "A shield, Again a gift that some vampires may acquire upon their transformation. He thinks that if you were to become a vampire at some point that it would be your gift and the fact that it's presenting itself while you're a human that it would be extremely strong and more pronounced as a vampire".

"Wow, that's crazy to even think about", she says. She looks down at her desk and seems to be in thought.

_**RING**_

The sound of the bell ringing pulls Bella out of her thoughts and she looks up at the clock and then at me. We quietly gather our things and when I finish I stand next to her desk and wait for her to finish.

When she's done she stands to face me and I say, "You ready".

She nods her head and quietly says, "As ready as I'll ever be".

I let out a small laugh and we make our way out to the lot to head to a house full of vampires.

**Okay guys I know it's short, but like I said this is just a filler and I wanted to get something out before the New Year. I'll be back in a few days with a full chapter. I hope you all have a safe and fun New Year. I wish you all the best! And thanks for all of your continued support!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, I hope you all had a great start to the New Year. I am sorry it took longer to get this out than I originally expected. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Bella and I make our way to where our vehicles are. Once we reach my car I unlock the doors and open the passenger door for Bella.

"I'll be right back I'm going to go get one of them to take your truck to your house", I tell her once she's settled.

"Okay", she says.

"Oh, I need your keys", I remind her. She searches through her bag and pulls out her keys and hand them to me.

I take the keys from her and head over to where my siblings cars' are parked and wait for them to arrive. A minute later I see them heading out of the school. Edward is in the back with his ever present scowl in place. Alice and Jasper are the first to make it over to me.

"Hey, can one of you drive Bella's truck to her house", I ask knowing that Emmett and Edward can hear me as well.

"I'll do it", Alice says excitedly. I raise an eyebrow at her. The thought of Alice driving the truck is comical because she is so small.

"Will you be able to see over the wheel", I ask lightly. Emmett's booming laugh reaches my ears as soon as the question leaves my lips.

"Haha, you're real funny Rosalie", Alice says back, "but seriously give me the keys, and I'll see you guys in a few at the house".

I give her the keys and walk back over to my car. Once seated I turn to Bella.

"You ready", I ask as I crank up the car.

She takes a deep breath, "Yes".

I nod my head and pull out of the Forks High parking lot. I glance over to Bella and she that she still looks nervous. I can't really blame her though, I don't think that I would be all too calm if I knew I were walking into a house inhabited by vampires and I was the only human. But at the same time I would never visibly show it.

The drive to the Cullen house was brief with the speed at which I drive. Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep aren't too far behind. I shut off the engine and face Bella.

"Bella", I ask gently. Her heart is beating rapidly and I'm forced to swallow a mouthful of venom as her blood is pumped faster through her body. It's an unwelcomed reminder that I am a danger to her and that I can't ever allow myself to forget that.

"Yeah", she says, her voice is laced with worry.

"You don't have to be worried. No one here is going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it", I tell her, my eyes holding hers as I raise my hand to her cheek.

A smile graces her face and she leans into my touch. I can't stop myself from lightly running my thumb across her smooth skin.

"I'm not worried about that", she begins, "not entirely". I look at her with a hint of confusion, "What if they don't like me", she whispers so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

I can't help the incredulous look that crosses my face. I think she is possibly the only human that would worry about a group of vampires liking her.

"Bella, they'd be crazy not to like you", I tell her honestly, "besides, it doesn't matter what they think. I like you and that's all that matters".

"Really", she asks, biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, really. Now come on", I say. I quickly exit my vehicle and make my way over to Bella's side of the car. She steps out of the car and trips, on what I'm not sure. I catch her before she is able to make contact with the ground.

"Thanks", she mumbles sheepishly, a light blush coating her face. I quickly swallow another mouthful of venom.

We walk into the house and I hear a small gasp from Bella.

"This is so beautiful", she whispers.

"Thank you. Esme did an excellent job with this one", I say.

"What do you mean", she asks, giving me a questioning look.

"My mother, Esme, she designed this house", I tell her.

"Wow", is her only response as she continues to look around. I continue to lead her further into the house until we reach the living area. We stop in the entrance way to the room.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan", I say.

"Hi", Bella squeaks nervously.

Carlisle and Esme quickly stand and move towards us. "Bella, welcome", Carlisle says extending his hand to her, "I'm Carlisle, I'm very glad to finally be meeting you".

Bella takes his hand, "It's nice to meet you as well Dr. Cullen", she replies politely.

"Please call me Carlisle", he says gently, releasing her hand, "and this is my wife Esme", he says gesturing towards my smiling 'mother'.

Esme quickly pulls Bella into an embrace, "Bella, dear, it's wonderful to finally meet you. I was wondering When Rosalie was going to bring you over".

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen. I happily agreed when she asked", Bella replies, with a smile as her and Esme pull away from their embrace.

"Oh, please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel so old", Esme says with a laugh.

"Okay", Bella says with a laugh.

"Please have a seat Bella", Esme says, motioning to the unoccupied love seat. I lead Bella to the couch and we sit. Bella quickly grabs my hand and moves a little closer to me. I look down as our joined hands and look to Bella who has a nervous question look on her face as if asking if its okay, I nod to let her know that it's fine.

I look around the room at all of my siblings, Alice is sitting happily next to Jasper who looks as if he's in pain, but he's in control of himself. Edward is scowling at us and it feel a growl growing in my chest at the look he is giving Bella.

_**Edward if you don't stop giving her the death glare I promise I will rip you to pieces. **_I growl in my head. Edward gives me a pointed glare before turning his glare to the ground. I give him one more glare for good measure and continue my assessment of my siblings. I turn my attention to Emmett who has a big goofy smile on his face. He's no doubt thinking about some video game.

"Bella", Carlisle begins, unnecessarily clearing his throat, "Rosalie has told us that you know about us correct"?

"Um, yes. My godfather is the chief down on the Quileute Reservation, and his son told me the legends. I didn't believe them at first, but he unintentionally turned into a wolf in front of me one day", she explained.

"I see. Weren't you frightened when you learned the truth about us", he asked curiously.

"No", she replies simply.

"If you don't mind may I ask why not", Carlisle inquired.

"Well", Bella hesitates. She looks up at me, and I nod and lightly squeeze her hand encouragingly.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but I just trust Rosalie. I know she won't hurt me, and I figured if you all are anything like her then I wouldn't have anything to worry about", she finishes looking up to meet my gaze. I quickly lose myself in her eyes, and tune out the others.

Carlisle clearing his throat breaks the mini trance that I entered and I quickly gather myself and turn to face him.

"Well, that's all the answer I need. Would anyone else care to ask Bella anything", Carlisle asks looking over to Bella to make sure it's alright. She just nods sheepishly and looks at the other expectantly.

"Why can't I read your thoughts", Edward blurts in all of his jackass way. I turn a fiery glare towards him.

"Uh", Bella stumbles, caught off guard, "I don't know".

"Sure you don't", he starts, standing, I quickly rise to my feet and move in front of Bella, " Those filthy mutts probably did something".

"Edward", Carlisle chides, moving to stand in between Edward and me, "that's completely uncalled for, and not possible".

"How do you know Carlisle? They can't be trusted, nor can she", he spits. I can see his eyes turning black from his anger and I crouch into a defensive position in front of Bella.

"Edward, that is enough", Esme says, taking Carlisle's side.

"But she can reveal our secret", Edward continues.

"I won't", Bella says quietly, but I doubt he paid her an ounce of attention.

"Edward", Carlisle says firmly. Edward turns his black eyed glare on me and Bella again and I can't help the hiss that escapes my lips. I feel Bella slip a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie", she whispers and I feel myself calm slightly at the soothing sound of her voice. I relax slightly, but I don't let down my guard.

"Go hunt Son", Carlisle tells Edward. Edward stay where he is for a split second before ripping his glare from us and running from the house. Bella gently rubs my shoulder and I quickly feel the anger vanishing. Once I feel my body completely relax I stand from my protective crouch and sit next to Bella. I pull her into an embrace and I just feel a sense of happiness wash over my being that she is safe.

"It's okay", Bella whispers, running her hands up and down my back soothingly. The other members of my family leave the room and we just stay in that position for a few minutes. When I finally feel secure in the fact that's she's safe I slowly pull out of the embrace.

"Are you okay", Bella asks me, searching my eyes.

"I'm okay. Are you", I ask. She just nods. I close my eyes and nod as well.

"Okay. Well I guess I should get you home", I say standing and taking Bella's hand. She silently follows me. Once she's seated in my car, I head to my side and get in. I start the car and pull out of the Cullen driveway. Bella is silent the entire ride and I can't help but wonder if that really bothered her. What if Edward's display made her not want to be around me anymore? I was about two seconds from ripping his head off of his shoulders. How dare he speak to her like that?

We arrive at Bella's and I quickly make my way to her side of the car and help her out. I silently walk her to the front door. Once we're at the door I stop her and turn her to face me.

"Bella, I am very sorry that you had to witness that", I begin, "I….", I'm cut off by the feeling of her lips on mine. I can't help but wrapping my arms around her waist and holding her to me. She tastes wonderful on my lips. After a minute or so I feel her pull away.

"Thank you", she whispers, holding my face between her hands. I can't help the confused look that crosses my face.

"Thank you for protecting me from Edward", she elaborates.

"Bella, I'll always protect you", I tell her honestly. She smiles and leans up to plant a quick kiss on my lips.

"I know", she says pulling back, "I'll see you tomorrow okay"?

I just nod my approval. She gives me one final smile before turning to walk into the house, and I'm left wondering 'what just happened'.

**Okay! I hope you all liked it! Just a touch of drama, but never fear more is on the way, in the very near future! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I would like to appologize for the extremely long period of time between this chapter and my last. This last past month and a half have just been crazy and hectic. I'm getting back on track with my post so there should not be such a long wait next time. Again I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I hope I still have readers. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. You guys are great. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

As I'm walking into the house I can't help the small smile that is on my face. Before I can make it to the stairs I'm stopped by my pixie like sister who's wearing a smile that looks like it's going to split her face in two. I stop in front of her and cross my arms over my chest and give her a look to say 'what'.

"So, how was it", she asks me.

I give her a questioninging look before, "Did you already know that was going to happen"?

"No", she says simply, but I don't believe her.

"Alice, don't lie to me. Did you know"?

"No, I didn't know when you were here. I didn't get a vision until a few minutes after you left".

"Oh", I reply

"So, I ask again, how was it", she asks me again, her smile getting impossibly bigger than it already was.

"It was fine", I say and try to brush past her, but she catches my arm and pulls me back in front of her.

"Fine! Just Fine? Bull. Rosalie, you're practically glowing.

"I am not", I protest.

"Yes, you are", she says with a knowing look.

"Whatever Alice", I say attempting to push past her again, and again she stops me.

"Rosalie, stop being so stubborn. I know that you like her and I know that you enjoyed that kiss, and I know that you were extremly shocked when she did it", she says, "I think that you're just a little upset that she caught you off guard, but at the same time you're glad that she did", she finishes.

I'm seriously wondering if there is some sort of corralation between her and Edward's powers because that was pretty accurate, not that I'll admit that.

"If you say so", I say simply. She gives me an annoyed look, "Are we done", I ask.

She just moves out of my way and I'm finally allowed to make my way to my bedroom. I've just made it to the top of the stairs when she speaks again, "Oh yeah, Rosalie, could you ask Bella if she would like to go shopping with us tomorrow? I would love the chance to just dress her up", she says.

"Sure Alice", I tell her. I had actually forgotten for a moment about Alice's and my shopping trip. We usually head out to Port Angeles to do our shopping. Alice squeals and heads off to do only God knows what. I continue to make my way to my room and just lay on my bed and lounge out until morning falls.

The next day at school I'm walking Bella to her first class when I decide to invite her on the shopping trip Alice and I have planned.

"Bella", I say once we stop in front of her classroom.

"Yes", she answers looking up at me.

"I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with Alice and me today after school", I ask.

"Shopping", she asks, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes", I reply.

"I'm not a real big shopping fan, and Alice seems like that type that might be slightly obsessive when it comes to clothes", she replies seriously.

I chuckle lightly and say, "She more than slightly obsessed, but I promise I won't let her go overboard with you".

She bites her bottom lip in contemplation.

"You don't have to if you don't want to", I tell her truthfully. I can't really blame her for being hesitant about going shopping with Alice. I love shopping more than the average girl, but shopping with Alice tires me out which is technically impossible. I can see that she wants to take the way out I gave her.

"Um", she begins, "I'm probably going to regret this, but I'll go".

Somewhere in the school I hear Alice squeal.

"Okay, well I will see you in a little while", I tell her leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek when she turns her head at the last second and our lips meet. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before she pulls back with a smile on her face. "See you at lunch Rosalie", she whispers and turns to walk into her class. Again I'm left looking after her in confussion. Confussion is not a feeling that I like. I always know what going on so we are just going to have to resolve this. I briskly walk to my own class and start my day which I do on autopilot. This is going to be fun.

* * *

I meet Bella outside of her fourth period class and we head over to the lunch room. We make our way to the line and I grab a tray and Bella places what she wants to eat on the tray . As we reach the cashier I quickly reach into my purse and pull out a twenty to pay for Bella's lunch.

"Rosalie", she says giving me a look.

"Yes", I reply.

"One of these days you are going to let me pay for something", she says determinedly.

"I'll let you think that", I tell her while accepting my change. We walk to the table that we were at yesterday and take seats next to each other. After a few minutes much like yesterday Angela and Eric once again join us.

"Bella", Eric says in his own unique way, "and Rosalie, what's up? You two are the talk of the school after that little scence today".

"Eric", Angela chides, "sorry guys".

Bella looks like a tomato,"Wh-what are you talking about"?

"Lauren saw yalls kiss and she has told everyone. Everybody is talking about it. I personally think it's hot", Eric tells us.

"Eric", Angela chides, elbowing him in the side.

"What? It's true", he defends.

"Please excuse him", Angela says.

"It's not a problem", I reply.

"Well", Eric says. I look at Bella wanting to know what she has to say on it.

"Uh, w-well what do you want to know", she asks.

"Is it true? Are you two together", he asks looking expectantly at the both of us.

"Bella", I ask. I know this is slightly cruel putting her on the spot like this, but I can't help but tease her. I know we haven't made "this", whatever this is official, but I'm really curious about what she has to say on the matter.

"I-I don't know", Bella replies nervously. Eric gives her a confused look before turning to me questioningly.

"I have to go to the bathroom", Bella says, jumping up and briskly walking in the direction of the restroom. Eric, Angela, and I followed Bella's retreating form with our eyes. I chuckle turn away from my human. Angela and Eric turn to look at me. Eric looks like he's about to start questioning me next when my pixie like sister plops down next to me in Bella's previously occupied seat.

"Hey guys", the vampiric pixie greets.

"Hi, Alice", Angela says politely.

"What' going on? Why'd Bella up and leave", she asks. We both know that she heard everything that already happened.

Eric takes the liberty of replying, "I asked Bella if her and Rosalie here were dating because of the kiss that they shared today, and she said she didn't know and then she ran off to the bathroom", he says in one big breath.

"Oh, well to answer your question, no. Rosalie hasn't womaned up yet and asked her", she says teasingly. I turn a cold glare on her which she just ignores. Angela giggles lightly and Eric just laughs.

"Aw, Rosalie, you nervous? Need some tips? I'm excellent with the ladies, that's how I scored this hottie right here", Eric says wrapping an arm around Angela's shoulders.

"Whatever, Eric, I asked you out", Angela replies.

"Yeah, but that's cuz I know it's the 21st century and you like to be that liberated woman, so I allowed you to do it", he says with a smirk.

"Yeah sure", Angela says.

I notice Bella making her way back to our table. Alice quickly stands up and moves to my other side.

"Are you alright", I ask her once she's seated at my side again.

"Yes. I just needed a human minute", she whispers to me.

Alice stays at our table for the rest of lunch and she continued to talk with Angela and Eric. Bella stayed active in the conversation and I chime in when needed.

* * *

My mind is mostly on what Alice said about me not being woman enough to make things official with Bella. It's not that I'm affraid, a Hale isn't affraid of anything. I'm just not sure if Bella is ready to go there, but she did make the first big move so maybe she is. Am I ready to officially be with her? I'm still not particularly fond of the idea of my mate being human, but there is really nothing that I can do about that. She was made for me. I'm not unintelligent so I know that trying to fight it is completely pointless. The question is can we make this work? I wanted to take this slow, but I hate being away from her. I just feel so drawn to her and I'm not even sure if I want to try to fight it.

The rest of the school day goes off without a hitch. Bella, Alice, and I are in my car heading to Port Angeles. Alice is slightly up set that I made her sit in the back. Bella offered to take the back but I was hearing nothing of it. I wanted her close. I think that was the only reason that Alice caved so easily, because I made the decision to want to be around Bella.

The trip to Port Angeles was cut in half because of the speed at which I drive. I actually had to slow down because Bella looked lik she was going to have a heart attack. I forget that she isn't use to vampire speed yet. Once we pull up to the mall Bella's eyes go wide and I'm pretty sure she gulps.

"Oh, Bella this is going to be so much fun", Alice chirps.

"About as much fun as staring at a tree", she replies. I turn and give her a questioning look.

"What? Staring at a tree isn't fun so I figured it works", she explains. I just nod and move to get out of the car. I walk around the car quickly and open Bella's door before she can. I offer her my hand and help her out. Alice steps out after her and we begin to walk to the entrance of the building. Bella and I are walking side by side and I see her keep glancing at my hand. I grab her hand in mine and turn to look at her. She has a smile on her face as she looks down at our joined hands.

"Is this alright", I ask her. She just nods and gently squezes my hand. I can practically feel Alice's smile on my back. I ignore it as we walk into the mall.

* * *

We've been at the mall for about two hours now and Bella looks like she's ready to drop. I feel bad for her because Alice hasn't even begun to tap the base of her shopping habbits. Bella and I are sitting on a bench and she's slightly leaning into me.

"Alice, can we please leave? I'm tired", Bella all but whines.

"Bella, we haven't been shopping that long. We still have the upper level of the mall to hit", Alice says. Bella's eyes widen to the size of saucers when Alice says that. She turns to look at me with a 'help me' look on her face.

"Alice, she's tired. We need to leave", I say, remembering my promise to Bella not to let Alice go too crazy.

"Come on Rosalie, it's not even dark out yet", Alice pleads.

"Alice, she's not used to this", I reply.

"Just one more store. Pleaaaaseee", she begs. I look at Bella who looks completely drained. She just nods and Alice squeals and does a quick jump.

"Okay, great. Let's go guys", Alice says.

I stand up and turn to Bella and pull her up, "We're almost done sweetie", I whisper to her. As we turn to follow Alice my eyes land on the one person that I never thought I would see again.

"Royce", I whisper.

* * *

**Okay guys, here's that chapter. I'm going to get back on schedule with my posting. I really hope that you all are still with me and that you all liked this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I was very glad to see that I still have people reading this story. I know some of you are wondering where the hell Royce came from, but never fret, all shall be explained. Anyway, thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

_As we turn to follow Alice my eyes land on the one person that I never thought I would see again. _

_"Royce", I whisper._

Three things happen at once, Alice whips her head around to look at me, Royce turns his gaze upon me, and Bella looks up at me in confusion. Alice quickly makes her way back to me and Royce turns and leaves.

"Rosalie", Alice says as she makes it back to me, "did you just", she says trailing off. Her eyes followed mine which were still focused on the spot where the man that I know to be dead stood.

"We have to go", I say, my voice void of all emotion.

"What just happened", Bella asks as I begin to pull her in the direction of the nearest exit.

"I'm not sure, but we need to go", I tell her quickly.

We make our way out of the mall as quickly as we can while maintaining a pace suitable to human speed. When we make it to the car I strap Bella in as Alice jumps in the back seat and I race out of the parking lot well over the allowed speed.

"Rosalie, are you sure about what you saw", Alice asks me.

"Alice, unless there is someone else who looks like him and answers to his name from at least 100 feet away walking around, I'm sure it was him", I say just barely controlling the anger in my voice.

"Someone care to tell me what's going on", Bella asks.

"Bella, I'll explain everything later", I say trying to keep the anger out of my voice, "right now I need to get home and speak with Carlisle. I would feel a lot better if you stay at the house with us tonight, until we figure out what's going on".

"But it's a school night and Charlie is expecting me home", she says looking worried.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Give me your phone Bella".

She reaches into her pocket and produces her cell phone and hands it to me. I quickly grab it and search through her phone for her house number and press dial.

The phone rings a few time before a gruff sounding voice picks up, "Hello".

"Chief Swan", I ask politely.

"Yeah, this is he", he responds and clears his throat.

"This Rosalie Hale, Dr. Cullen's daughter", I tell him.

"Oh, yeah, how are you doing", he asks me.

"I'm well thank you. I'm calling because I was wondering if it would be alright for Bella to spend the night at my house", I say as sweetly as I can manage at the moment.

"Uh, Rosalie, I don't know about that. It is a school night after all", he tells me.

"I know sir, it's just that I'm extremely tired and we still have a long drive back from Port Angeles, and it would be easier if I didn't have to make the detour to drive back to Forks", I explain.

"Well, I'd hate to make you drive further than necessary while you're tired. I guess she can stay the night, as long as it's alright with your folks", he says. 

"They won't mind, but you can call them just to be sure", I reply.

"That's not necessary, just tell Bella that I'll see her tomorrow", he responds.

"I will. Goodnight Chief Swan", I respond. He makes a 'mhm' sound and the line goes dead. I hand Bella her phone back and turn my attention back to the road. The drive back to our house is made in silence. The tension in the car is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Bella is wearing a worried expression and I can feel the stress rolling off of her in waves. I gently place my hand on her arm, and she jumps from the surprise contact, but calms instantly when she looks over at me. She slides her hand into mine and looks out the window. At least she looks just a little bit calmer now.

I pull into the Cullen driveway 50 minutes later. We would have been here sooner, but I had to slow down for Bella's sake. We walk into the house and are greeted by Esme.

"Where's Carlisle", I ask her quickly.

"He's in his study", she tells me. As she is finishing her sentence Carlisle makes his way down the stairs.

"What's wrong Rosalie", he asks me as he reaches us.

"While we were at the mall I saw Royce", I tell him.

He gives me a questioning look, "That's impossible".

"Unless you have a better explanation", I say leaving my sentence hanging.

"Rosalie, are you sure of what you saw", he asks.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Like I told Alice, unless there is someone with his face and name walking around, yes, I'm sure".

"This isn't possible. You", Esme begins, casting a look in Bella's direction, " 'took care' of him".

"Which is exactly what makes this situation confusing and dangerous", I reply.

"I know", Carlisle responds.

"Bella, are you hungry", Esme asks, quickly changing the subject.

"No, we ate at the mall", Bella replies timidly.

"Okay, well Rosalie why don't you take Bella up to your room while we start looking for possible answers", Esme says.

I nod and turn to Bella, "follow me", I say as I take her hand. I lead her up the stairs and down the hall passing multiple doors. Bella is looking at the walls that are covered with various pictures of all of us, some during our human life and some in our afterlife.

Bella stops at one particular picture about half way down the hall. It's a picture of me from 1932. It's one of the last ones taken during my human life. My hair is pinned up and I'm in a floral light blue dress.

"Rosalie, this is beautiful", Bella says staring intently at the picture.

"Thank you", I say simply. I take a moment to look at the picture. What I wouldn't give to go back to that, someone natural, someone human.

"Bella, come I have to tell you what's going on", I say, tearing my eyes from the picture.

I continue to lead her down the hall until we reach the door at the end. I open the door and turn on the light. My walls are painted a color between blue and violet. It's very close to the color of my eyes before my transformation. Bella takes a moment to look around the room as I take a seat on my bed that I've never 'slept' in. After a minute or so of looking around Bella joins me on the bed.

"So what's going on? Who is Royce", she asks me.

My gaze drops to my hands and I close my eyes as I remember my life.

I take a deep breath and begin my story, "I was born in 1915 Rochester, New York. I had two younger brothers, my mother was a housewife and my father worked at King Bank. The Kings were some of the wealthiest people in town, especially after the depression. My father's position at the bank kept my family's status as well", I pause for a moment, "Royce King II was the son of my father's boss and set to inherit the King fortune. My mother and father wanted me to marry up and he was the perfect candidate in their eyes.

"So my mother dressed me up one and sent me to the bank to take my father his lunch. Royce was there and I could tell the moment he took notice to my beauty. He was extremely handsome and the physical attraction was mutual. Royce began courting me and after a few months he proposed to me", I tell her and let out a sigh, "I accepted naturally, I mean it was what was expected of me. My mother and father were ecstatic. I was simply content. There was no love in the relationship and at the time it didn't matter to me.

"It didn't bother me until one when I was visiting my friend Vera. She and her husband had just had a baby boy. I couldn't have been more jealous. I had always wanted a child of my own and I couldn't wait until the day when I would be able to. Vera's husband came home from work during my visit and the two shared a kiss, and it was in that instant that I saw how much love that the two of them shared, and I realized that I didn't have that with Royce. I was confused and a little put out at the thought. I pushed it to the back of my head and finished my visit with Vera as it was getting late", I stop in my story and open my eyes for a moment letting the emotions wash over me.

"Vera's husband offered to drive me home and I politely refused as I only lived a few blocks away from them. As I was walking down the street I passed by a local bar where I could hear what sounded like drunken men enjoying themselves. I ignored it and continued down the street until I heard my name being called. I quickly turned to look at the men and that's when I noticed that one of them was Royce. He was waving me over. Against my better judgment I strode towards the group of men. Royce told them that I was his fiancée. Then he said 'didn't I tell you she was a beauty'. The guys around him agreed and made sounds of encouragement", I pause again and Bella places a comforting hand on my arm.

"He tried to kiss me and I pulled away and told him that I would see him when he was sober. One of his buddies said 'you gonna let her talk to you like that' and her grabbed me. I tried to pull away and he held on tighter and quickly threw a hand over my mouth and his friends helped him drag me down the alley", I stop talking and look at Bella who has a horrified look on her face.

"They beat me and took turns raping me. I just remember laying there waiting for it to end, and when it did I knew that I was going to die. One of the men said, 'looks like you're gonna have to find a new fiancée' and Royce said, 'yeah, and I'm going to have to learn to control myself'. As I was laying there I was just wishing for death to put me out of my misery, but death didn't come. Carlisle found me", I stop again and look at Bella who looks stunned and on the verge of tears.

"Don't feel bad for me", I start, "I got revenge. After I turned I went back and killed all of them. I saved Royce for last so that he would know I was coming. When I finally went after him, he had himself locked inside a windowless room with a vault like door guarded by two security guards with Tommy guns. I quickly disposed of them. I wore my wedding dress when I went for him. The look on his face when I busted in the room was priceless", I tell her finishing.

"A wedding dress", she asks.

"I was a little dramatic in my younger days", I reply lightly. Bella just nods her head and looks down at her feet as if in deep thought.

Just then a knock sounds on my door. "Come in Carlisle", I call.

"Rosalie, Bella, we found something out", he says.

"What is it", I ask.

"The person you saw", he begins, "wasn't Royce".

**So I hope you all liked this chapter. If any of you are wondering what's going on I promise that answers are on their way. Anyway thanks for reading. I would love to know if any of you have any ideas for what might happen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out. Life just sucks right now. Anyway thank you all for continuing to read and review this story, it means a lot to me.**

"The person you saw", he begins, "wasn't Royce".

"What", I say shocked. "What do you mean it wasn't him"?

"Calm down Rosalie", Carlisle says in a calm tone that only pisses me off more.

"Don't tell me to calm down Carlisle", I all but snarl out.

"I think that you and Bella should come downstairs so that I can explain", he replies. I turn to look back at Bella who looks slightly afraid. Carlisle quietly made his way down the stairs.

"Bella you can stay up here if you want to", I tell her.

"N-no I want to know what's going on", she tells me. She stands up from my bed and walks over to me where I am still standing by the door. I just nod and take her hand and lead her down the stairs. We headed towards the living area where we were met with my family sitting around the room.

"So what did you all find out", I ask, getting straight to the point.

"Why don't you have a seat", Carlisle says, motioning to the empty love seat.

"I'm fine thanks", I respond.

"Very well", Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, could you please just tell me what you meant when you said that it wasn't Royce that I saw", I ask irritated.

"It wasn't Royce that you saw, not the Royce that you think anyway", he says.

"What? What does that mean", I ask.

"That was Royce King III", he says simply.

I can't help the confusion that spreads across my face, "What"?

"After Royce's body was found, a woman came forward claiming to have been impregnated by Royce", Carlisle begins, "The Kings' didn't believe the woman at first, but she continued to make the accusations. Royce Senior eventually agreed to have the child DNA tested and it turned out that the woman had been telling the truth".

"He had a son", I say quietly to myself. I cannot believe that bastard. That means that he was either cheating on me with that woman or cheating on that woman with me. But wait, that doesn't explain how I saw-

"Then how did I see him? He would be an old man by now", I ask, cutting off my thought process.

"Well according to later articles he disappeared. The Kings spent countless hours searching and hiring people to search for him. He was never found".

"You don't think", I begin

"That's exactly what I think. It's the only thing that makes sense. He was turned and that's how you saw him today", Carlisle tells me.

"Well what is he doing here", I ask.

"Maybe he's just passing through", he says.

"Maybe".

Bella and I are at lunch in the line getting her food.

"Rosalie, are you sure your siblings aren't upset about you not sitting with them", she asks me.

"They understand that I don't want you around Edward with him acting like a complete ass. They are more than welcomed to join us", I tell her as we reach the cashier. I again pay for her meal and Bella gives me a look which I ignore. I carry her tray over to the table that has become our regular. After a few minutes of us being there Angela and Eric join us which has also become routine.

"Hey guys", Angela says

"Hello", I reply politely.

"Hey Ange", Bella says.

Eric nods at us before beginning to all but dive into his tray of food. Both Bella and Angela look at him with a mild look of disgust on their faces.

"You see what I have to deal with", Angela says shaking her head.

Bella laughs lightly before say, "I'm sorry".

"I know right, but I love him", she says ruffling Eric's hair.

"I wuff ou too", he says through a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full", Angela reprimands him. Eric just nods his head in response.

"I swear I feel like his mother sometimes", Angela says.

Bella just laughs.

"Bella", Angela says.

"Yeah", she responds.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down to La Push with us", she asks?

"I don't know Ange", Bella begins.

"Please? You can keep me entertained while Eric attempts to surf", Angela says.

Bella turns to look at me, "Go if you want", I tell her.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with you", Bella relents.

"Awesome! It's gonna be so much fun", Angela squeals.

"We'll see", Bella responds.

"Rosalie, are you sure you won't join us as well", Angela says turning her attention to me.

"No I can't", I tell her simply.

"What can't you do", Alice asks as she, Jasper, and Emmett take seats at the table. I know she heard the conversation and I know she knows what we're talking about.

"Going down to La Push this weekend", I tell her.

"Oh", is all she says.

"How about the rest of you? You guys want to join us down at La Push beach", Angela asks the rest of my siblings.

"We would love too, but like Rosalie we can't. We're going to be having a family camping trip this weekend", Alice tells her.

"Oh, that's cool. I wish my family did things like that", Angela replies.

"Yeah, it's awesome! We're going to fishing and hunting", Emmett booms.

"Of course you get excited about that Emmett", Alice says.

"Yup! I get to show off all of my manliness", Emmett says flexing his muscles with a goofy grin on his face.

"Whatever Emmett", Alice says.

"Jasper knows what I mean", Emmett says looking over to my quiet brother.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean Emmett. Are you referring to the manly way that you screamed that one time the fish jumped out of the water", Jasper says with a small smile.

The table erupts in small laughter and Emmett pouts, "Hey! That's not fair, it was only one time and it was all slimy and it hit me".

"Sure it was", Jasper teases. Angela just giggles and Emmett folds his arms and pouts.

"Jazz that was mean", Alice says behind her own laugh.

"Hey, I meant to ask", Angela begins, "why doesn't Edward ever join us"?

"Because he has a stick up his ass", Alice says simply. Angela laughs again.

"Don't worry about it, he's always like that", I tell her. She nods and turns to Bella again.

"Well, Bells I'll pick you up on Saturday at about noon", Angela says.

"Alright".

**I know it's not long and I know I suck with my updating speed, but like I say you can't always count on life going the way you want it to. Thanks for continuing to read this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I'm sorry; I just haven't been too inspired. I hope you all are still with me. As always thank you for reading. Enjoy!**

I'm standing in front of my closet deciding on what to wear down to La Push. Scanning my wardrobe which mainly consists of jeans and t-shirt I decide on the prominent pieces. I grab a pair of faded jeans, a plaid button up, and my black Converses. I quickly throw on my attire and grab my cell phone off of my bed and head downstairs.

I glance at the time on my phone and see 11:54 am. Angela should be here any minute. I really hope that I can avoid Jacob today. I really don't want to hear any more of his self-righteous, condescending, bullshit. Considering his reaction before I doubt that he's going to like it any better once he finds out that I'm still seeing Rosalie.

While I'm waiting for Angela I quickly jot down a note for Charlie who left early this morning before I woke up. He's had to work late and early a lot lately. I remember him saying something about a high number of disappearances in Seattle. As I'm finishing the note to my father I hear a horn blow. I look out the window and see Angela parked in front of the house. Grabbing my keys and locking the door I make my way out to Angela.

"Hey girl", she says once I get in the car.

"Hey", I greet her, "Where's Eric"?

"Oh, he's riding with Tyler", she tells me.

"I-is Mike gonna be there", I ask, not believing that I forgot to ask earlier.

"Oh, no, of course not. After what he did? No way in hell would I invite him", she tells me.

"Good", I say simply.

"So, what is up with you and Rosalie, if I may ask", she says glancing over at me.

I quickly feel a blush heat up my face, "Uh, I'm not really sure".

She gives me a questioning look.

"I mean we've never actually talked about it", I tell her.

"Well do you like her like that? Every time I see you two y'all are like super close to each other and I swear I see a hint of jealousy flash across her face every time someone gets close to you", Angela says.

"I do. I do like her. She's a bit intense, but I don't know. There's just something about her, it's like I'm drawn to her", I say looking over at her, "does that sound creepy"?

"No, not at all, it sounds romantic", she says with this dreamy look on her face.

"You think", I ask with a small smile.

"Totally, I've seen the way she looks at you. I swear it looks like she'd take a bullet for you, it's really sweet", she tells me.

I smile inwardly, thinking that Rosalie probably could take a bullet and it not hurt her.

"We're here", I hear Angela say, breaking me out of my inner musing. I scan the parking lot in front of the beach and see Tyler Crowley's van parked in the lot.

"Come on Bella, let's go find the boys", she says getting out of the car and opening the back door to pull out a beach bag. We walk down to the beach and see Eric and Tyler throwing a Frisbee.

"Hey guys", Angela calls out to them. Eric looks up and drops the Frisbee that he's holding and makes a beeline towards Angela. Those two are really cute together, I'm happy for them.

I make my way over to Tyler who is still a few feet behind Eric, when we reach each other he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Bells", he says wrapping his arms around me, "I'm glad you could make it".

I give him a smile, "Me too". We separate and Tyler picks up the Frisbee that Eric discarded moments before and we make our way towards the happy couple.

"Bella", Eric greets once we reach them.

"Hey, Eric", I say with a little wave.

"How's it hanging Bella-rella", he says.

"Uh, good", I say with a small laugh.

"You girls wanna join in on the game", Tyler asks waving the Frisbee in the middle of the little circle that we have formed.

"Sure", Angela agrees, "just please try not to hit me in the face", she says giving Eric a pointed look. He just throws his hands up in surrender.

"Bella", Tyler says looking at me.

"Um, okay, I can't promise I'll be any good", I tell him.

"It's fine, Angela sucks too", Eric says.

"Heyy", Angela replies smacking Eric on the arm. Eric just laughs and turns to run off to position himself for our game. The rest of us follow his example and spread out a few feet apart.

We continue our game for a while just tossing the plastic disk around, surprisingly I only dropped it 2 or 3 times. After about an hour of us playing the boys decide that they want to go catch some waves, Eric's words not mine. Angela and I find ourselves a comfy spot to lay out some towels and watch the boys have at it.

"So Bella", Angela says turning to face me.

"Yes", I respond pulling my eyes away from the waves of the ocean.

"You like Rosalie right", she asks me.

"Uh, yeah", I say nervously.

"So, why don't you just ask her out, like officially I mean", she says simply.

I instantly feel my face heat up, "Well, I-I mean I don't know about that".

"Why not? Like I said I've seen how she looks at you, I don't think she would say no", she tells me.

"I guess, I just, I don't know how to go about that", I tell her truthfully, "I mean what are the rules for this sort of thing?"

"What do you mean rules", she wonders aloud.

"Like you know who is supposed to ask who out", I say.

"Well, those rules don't apply in the 21st century. I mean I asked Eric out", she tells me.

"I guess you're right. I mean she did ask me out th"

"Wait, you two have gone out already", Angela asks cutting me off.

"Yeah", I reply sheepishly.

"Aww, when? And why didn't you tell me? That is so cute", she gushes.

"Uh, it was last weekend, she asked me to a movie", I tell her.

"Aww, did you guys kiss? Wait that's a stupid question, y'all kissed at school so that means that y'all had to have already kissed before", she says.

"Well, actually we didn't kiss. She gave me this sweet little peck on the cheek. And the big "kiss" Lauren saw was just that, a peck on the cheek", I tell her with air quotes around the word kiss.

"Oh, so y'all haven't had that first kiss", she says sounding almost disappointed.

"I didn't say that", I reply with a small blush.

"Spill it", she says with wide eyes and a smile.

"Well, the other day she asked me over to meet her parents and when she took me home I-I kissed her", I say, letting my hair fall in my face to hide my blush.

"Oh my gosh", she squeals, "that is so cute. Parents and a kiss, you're on a roll girl".

I let out a small chuckle, "I guess".

"So yeah I think that you should ask her out officially, I mean you've already had that first date, first kiss, and meet the parents so time to go balls to the wall and make it legit", she says excitedly.

"Yeah", I say with a small laugh.

Angela and I continue to chat aimlessly and watch the boys attempt to stay on their boards for more than a few seconds. The boys continue to surf until the sun begins to set, periodically running over to us to drink some water or take a breather. Once they change out of there wet clothes they start up a bond fire and we all relax around it. Eventually a few of the local show up and start telling us stories. We are all just enjoying ourselves laughing and eating roasted marshmallows.

Listening to one of the local girls tell a ghost story I look across the fire and notice two guys walking towards our group. I can't make out who they are yet because they are still too far in the dark. As they get closers I instantly recognize Jacob and Sam Uyley. Sam is the leader of Jacob's pack. They reach us and Sam greets everyone.

"Hey Bella", Jacob says.

I see Angela give me a questioning look so I quickly introduce the new arrivals to the group.

"Guys, this is Jacob and Sam, Jake is my god brother and Sam is an old friend", I say.

Everybody waves their acknowledgement, "Mind if we join you all", Sam says in his ridiculously deep voice.

"Sure thing man", Eric agrees and Sam takes a seat.

"Hey Bells, can we talk", Jacob says. I eye him suspiciously and he gives me a pleading look.

"Yeah sure Jake", I say, standing from my seat in the sand. I follow Jacob a few yards away from the rest of the group and wait for him to say whatever it is that he has to say.

"Um, Bells, I just wanted to apologize for the way I reacted the other day. I just worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you", he tells me.

"I understand that Jacob but the Cullen's are my friends, they aren't going to hurt me", I reply.

"Bella, I know that they may say that they are different but they are still monsters at their cores", he says unwaveringly.

"They aren't monsters Jacob, and it's amazing how you were "apologizing" and now you're doing the same thing that you were apologizing for", I say, raising my voice slightly.

"Bella, I'm simply apologizing for the way I spoke to you, I'm not apologizing for what I said because it is true", he says stubbornly.

"Whatever Jacob, I am not about to listen to you be a judgmental prick", I say and move to walk around him, but he grabs my arms and holds me in front of him. What is it with guys lately just grabbing on me?

"Bella, listen to me, they are dangerous and you can't trust them. Let me protect you", he says, and I notice his body starting to shake a little.

"Jacob let go of me, you're hurting me", I plead.

"No, not until you listen", he responds.

"Jacob, I'm listening but all I'm hearing is judgmental bullshit. What have the Cullens ever done for you to think that they are so dangerous and evil", I ask, still trying break out of his hold on my arm.

"It doesn't matter what they have or haven't done, the fact still remains that they are bloodthirsty monsters whose sole purpose is to destroy life", he says, his shaking increasing.

"Right now the only monster I see is you", I tell him. I can see his eyes flash in the small amount of light reaching us from the bond fire.

"Jacob, let her go", Sam says coming over. Jacob doesn't relinquish his hold on me.

"Jacob, release her now", Sam commands and Jacob lets out a small whimper and lets go of my arm.

"Sam, she can't see past those filthy leeches charm", Jacob whines like a petulant child.

"I think it's time for us to leave Jacob, you've warned her, that's all you can do", Sam says calmly, stepping in between Jacob and me.

"But", Jacob starts.

"No, buts, let's go Jacob, now", Sam says using his authoritative voice.

Jacob turns and heads in the direction in which he and Sam came.

"I'm sorry Bella", is all Sam says before he turns and follows Jacob.

Not long after the incident with Jacob Angela drops me off home. After the little confrontation I was no longer in the mood to be in La Push. When we pulled into my driveway I noticed a cherry red BMW parked in front of my house. I quickly exit bid Angela a good night and exit her car. As I'm stepping out I see a head of blonde hair exit the BMW. Rosalie meets me about half way and we walk up to my front door together. My father's police cruiser isn't in the drive so I know that we are alone. Rosalie follows me into the house and I close and lock the door. Before I can take a step away from the door I feel Rosalie's arms around me.

"Are you okay", she asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay", I say weakly, wrapping my arms around her.

"You disappeared from Alice's sight and then when you came back she said you were upset and I just had to know what happened", she explained quickly.

"Oh. Wait what do you mean I disappeared from Alice's sight", I ask her.

"You remember what I told you about some vampires have extra abilities", she says and I nod, "well Alice can see the future. It's subjective and it changes based on people's decisions".

"Oh", is all I say.

"Yes, now please tell me what happened", she says pulling away from me a little, but keeping me in her embrace.

"Um, well we were all hanging out around the campfire when Jacob and his friend Sam showed up. He wanted to talk to me and I agreed. He apologized for the way he talked to me when he found out that I was spending time with you", I say, pausing to take in a breath of air, "well when I didn't agree with him he got angry again. I went to walk away from him and he grabbed me and forced me to stay and listen to him", I tell her.

She quickly pulls away from me and takes a gentle hold on my arm and pulls up the sleeve of my shirt and looks at my arms. You can make out light fingerprints from where Jacob had a hold on me. I look at her face and I can clearly see the anger written all over it.

"I'm going to fucking kill him", she whispers menacingly.

"No, Rosalie", I say.

Her eyes snap up to meet mine, "Why not? He laid hands on you".

"You know he can't control his temper that well right now", I tell her, eyes pleading.

I can see the fire burning in her caramel colored eyes. She searches my eyes before relenting, "If he ever touches you again I can't be held accountable for my actions", she says. I just nod my agreement.

Her eyes flicker down to my arms where her hand is rubbing soothing circles on the slightly inflamed area. "Does it hurt?"

"A little", I whisper. She raises my arm to her lips and I can't help but close my eyes and let out a small whimper as her lips ghost across my skin.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you", she whispers against my arm, lips still lightly cooling my arm.

"It's not your fault and plus I'm just happy to have you here with me now", I say. She places one more light kiss on my arm before she raise her head and meets my eyes again. We hold each other's gazes and before I know what happening she pulling me into a gentle kiss. I feel myself lean into her and she holds me close.

"My sweet precious Bella", she murmurs against my lips.

**So I'm back. Again I apologize for my long absence. I hope I still have some readers. I hope that the length of this one makes up a little for the lack of updates. Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always thank you oh so much for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! How goes it? My new job is kicking my butt. People who go to the mall and go to the food court, please, please, I beg you, clean up behind yourself. Anyway thank you to all the people who read and reviewed the last chapter. It is endearing to see so many people still with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

I pulled away from the kiss reluctantly so that Bella could take in a needed breath of air. As she was pulling air into her lungs I pulled her closer to my body again, just hugging her. I was so beyond worried about her when Alice said she disappeared from her "sight". I didn't know what to think and it took most of my family members to restrain me from going down to La Push myself and seeing what was going on. At that moment I didn't give two shits about the stupid treaty between the wolves and my family. I wanted to know what was going on with my mate and why Alice couldn't see her all of a sudden. I knew breaking the treaty would have caused problems, but I couldn't bring myself to care when Bella may have been in trouble.

You see years ago my family drew up a treaty with the wolves down on the La Push Reservation that we wouldn't cross over onto their land, and they wouldn't try to harm us. That and we couldn't harm a human. Pompous fucking wolves, none of us have fed on a human in decades, Carlisle never in his entire existence, and they still act like we are some sort of blood crazed monsters. I am a Hale; I've never been a crazed anything. I really hate the wolves. Luckily we haven't had much contact with this new generation of wolves.

I bring my attention back to the present and realize that Bella's breathing has returned to normal.

"Are you sure you're alright", I ask her once more.

"I'm fine Rosalie. Like I said I'm glad you're here with me right now", she tells me, looking up to meet my gaze.

"I will always be here for you", I tell her honestly. I hate this mushy shit that comes out of my mouth now, but I can't help it when I'm around Bella.

Bella smiles sweetly at me before saying, "Um, do you maybe want to stay and watch a movie with me?"

"Absolutely", I reply. The thought of spending some extra time with her brings a smile to my face. Not a smirk, but an actually smile. See that's what I'm talking about, I don't smile, but with her I can't help it. Bella smiles and pulls out of my arms, but takes my hand and lead me into the living room.

"Anything in particular you want to see", she asks.

"No, whatever you choose is fine", I tell her. She nods her head and begins looking through the case of DVDs in the corner of the room. After a few minutes she decides on something and pulls it out of the case and walks over to the TV. She takes the movie from its case and pops it into the DVD player, grabs the remote, and turns to face me.

"Ready", she asks, as she walks toward the couch where I have seated myself. I just nod and pat the spot next to me. She blushes lightly before seating herself next to me. She presses buttons on the remote and starts the movie. It's Scream 4.

"Have you seen this before", she asks.

"No, I haven't. Oddly enough I wanted to see this, but never got around to doing it", I tell her truthfully. I've seen every other movie in the franchise, I just never brought myself to actually go watch this one, I'm not sure why. As the movie starts, I notice Bella is sitting stiffly next to me. I study her for a moment before making the decision to put my arm around her shoulders. She stiffens for a moment at the contact before looking up at me smiling and settling into my touch. She wraps her arm around my waist and snuggles into my side. I turn slightly, pulling her more into me and bring my other arm around her. She pulls her legs up onto the couch so that she is fully leaning into me. We settle and turn our attention back to the movie.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face at having her so close to me. My entire body is on high alert with the contact. I'm finding it hard to concentrate on the movie. All my brain is screaming at me is that my mate is wrapped in my arms. I try to calm the beast in me that is cheering excitedly. I force my full attention back to the movie.

About half way through the movie I stiffen as the strong smell of dog hits me. Bella notices my sudden ridged posture and looks up at me in a questioning manner. My phone suddenly rings and I quickly answer it.

"You two just vanished from my vision, what's going on", Alice's voice rings out as soon as the phone is at my ear.

"I smell a wolf", I say too quickly for Bella's ears to pick up.

"We're on our way", Alice says quickly before the line goes dead.

"What's going on", Bella asks me, sitting up.

"A wolf is on their way. Getting close very fast", I tell her.

"Who was on the phone", she asks.

"Alice. She said we disappeared from her sight, I'm guessing the wolves affect her ability to see the future", I tell her, quickly rising to my feet.

"Rosalie, calm down", she says, rising to her feet as well and placing a hand on my arm. I turn to look at her and take a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Bella, they aren't supposed to come here without reason. Just like we aren't allowed to cross over onto the reservation without permission the same goes for them. This is a breach on their part", I tell her as calmly as I can manage.

A few moments later there is a loud pounding on the front door and Bella jumps at the noise. I give Bella a pointed look silently telling her to stay put. I quickly make my way to the door and open it.

"Where is she", a tan teenage boy demands. He reeks of dog and I know he's one of the wolves. I can't help the growl that rips from my chest.

"Jacob", I hear Bella say incredulously.

"This is Jacob", I say turning back to face the wolf who dared put his hands on my mate.

"Rosalie, don't", Bella yells, quickly moving over to me. I quickly look at her and try to calm the rage that I feel building in me.

"Jacob, what are you doing here", Bella asks.

"Bella, what is **that** doing here", he spits.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that mutt", I say between clenched teeth.

"Jacob, you need to leave. Now", Bella says.

"Not until I know why that is here", he yells pointing at me. I quickly step in front of Bella. He's shaking and I know that's a sign that he might shift.

"Rosalie, please don't", Bella says quickly, placing a hand on me. I try to focus on her soothing touch so that I don't do anything rash.

"Leave mutt", I all but snarl. I know that my eyes have changed from their golden hue to black. The beast in me is screaming to protect my mate and seek revenge for him hurting her.

"Don't tell me what to do leech", the dog replies.

"Jacob, don't call her that", Bella says from behind me defensively.

"Bella, don't you see, you need to let me protect you from this thing", he says, his muscles flex as if he wants to move forward. I growl in warning.

"Don't you dare try to touch her. The only reason you're breathing right now is because she asked me not to harm you. I should tear you to pieces for laying a finger on her", I say menacingly.

The mutt takes an inhale of air and whips his gaze to me.

"What did you do? Call in the fucking cavalry", he says accusingly.

"Don't forget that you're on our territory uninvited mutt", I reply. A few seconds after the words leave my mouth my family appears behind him. He turns to face the newcomers, he takes a step away cautiously whipping his gaze between me and my family.

"Why are you here", Carlisle asks stepping forward from the ranks that my family has formed.

The mutt only growls in response. I can almost smell the fear radiating off of him at being outnumbered.

"We aren't here to hurt you, just please answer my question", Carlisle says calmly.

He looks between me and the rest of the Cullen clan before settling his gaze on Carlisle, "I came to apologize to Bella", he says through gritted teeth.

"Then do it and leave", I snap. He turns to me and glares.

"Bella, can I talk to you alone", he asks her.

"Hell fucking no", I shout.

"Rosalie", Esme chides, "language."

"I think that should be Bella's choice", the mutt growls.

"Just like it should be my choice who I associate with", Bella says calmly, taking a step from behind me, "whatever you have to say to me Jacob can be said in front of everyone."

He visibly flushes before looking down at the ground and back up at Bella who has moved to stand next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the way I acted this evening. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you know my feelings about these _things_ you choose to associate with", he says. I start to say something, but Bella places her hand on my arm, silencing me.

"I respect your feelings, but you need to respect my choice. If you can't do that then we will not be able to be friends", Bella says stoically. I must say I admire her calm demeanor.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but it's my duty to protect humans from them. I can't sit by and watch you endanger yourself", he yells, body shaking.

"Then I won't endanger myself anymore", Bella says. He looks hopeful.

"Jacob, you are no longer welcome in my life. You have become hazardous to my health. Until you can learn to control yourself and respect my choices, I have nothing else to say to you", Bella says simply with finality.

He looks at her incredulously before he points an accusing finger at me, "You did this!"

I make a forward step slightly ahead of Bella because he has begun to shake violently.

"Bella, you can't be serious", he shouts.

"You heard her mutt, now leave before I make you", I say menacingly.

"Bella", he says. Bella has turned from him. She's holding tightly to my arm.

"I think it is best if you go", Carlisle says calmly, taking another step forward.

"I'm not g", he begins, but Emmett and Jasper step forward flanking Carlisle.

"Leave now. She's made her choice, so I suggest you go before I get angry", Emmett says in one of the most intimidating voices I've ever heard. The dog stares at Emmett before shooting a glare at me. He takes in my family members who are all assuming defensive stances. He casts one last look at Bella before turning to run into the woods that surround Bella's house.

**So there is chapter 20, what'd you all think? I would have finished that scene, but I'm tired and I gotta be up at an ungodly hour for work in the morning so I'm going to bed. Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Give me something good to wake up to. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all of you lovely people. Thank you all so much for the response to the previous chapter! I'm so happy to see you all enjoying this. Well here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!**

I could still feel the anger pulsing through my body. I cannot believe that he had the audacity to bring himself here after touching Bella, and then to act as if he's so righteous. It's his duty to protect humans from vampires; well he needs to go find some vampires that are actually out to harm humans, because I am not one of them. I'm just so frustrated that I can't cause him physical harm after what he did to my Bella.

"Rosalie", Bella says softly, placing a hand on my back. I pull my glare from where the wolf just retreated. Somewhere in the distance there's a howl being released. I can't help but turn back to the woods and glare at the sound.

"Rosalie", Bella says again, "look at me".

I turn to face my mate again. She's looking up into my eyes and I can't help but soften my eyes as I gaze at her.

"Calm down", she says, removing her hand from my back and bringing it up to my cheek. She's gently stroking my cheek. After a moment of the silent interaction she says, "Thank you".

"For what", I question.

"For not hurting him. He has good intentions, he just needs to understand that you're not trying to hurt me", she tells me. I gently take a hold of her hand that is still stroking my cheek and slowly bring it down to my lips and plant a soft kiss to her palm. I bring her hand down and intertwine our fingers.

I turn to face my family members, "Thank you all", I say.

"No need for thanks Rosalie, you know that", Carlisle says.

"I know, but still, thank you all for coming so quickly to help", I say. I'm not big on this type of thing, but they did rush over here to protect me and my mate, I'd say a little gratitude is in order.

Alice who has had a smile on her face as she watched the interaction between Bella and myself suddenly looks to be in thought.

"Well, I guess I know why you two disappeared from my visions. I think the wolves affect my ability to see", Alice says before I'm able to question her look.

"That's likely", Carlisle says, "Considering you've never been a wolf."

"Well I don't like it", Alice says stubbornly. Carlisle simply chuckles at Alice as she stomps her foot for emphasis.

"Well Bella, are you alright", Carlisle ask, turning his attention to the human girl who's holding tight to my hand.

Bella's face quickly heats up at having the attention turned to her and I can't help but notice Jasper take a step back and stop his breathing all together.

"I'm fine, thank you", she says quietly. Carlisle simply nods and gives her a caring smile.

"Okay, well it seems that everything is under control here" he says in a questioning manner to me.

"Yes, thank you, I can handle everything from here", I tell him.

"Well we will see you at home dear, Bella it was good seeing you again", Esme says.

"You as well, thanks again", Bella says sheepishly. Esme gives her a soft smile and they all throw out their own goodbyes to Bella, all save for Edward who just nods. They all turn to leave and Bella and I head back into her house. The sound of the phone suddenly ringing makes Bella jump, she gives me an apologetic look and heads into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello", I hear her say.

"Hey Bells", I hear her father says.

"Hey Dad", she replies.

"Uh, hey, um, so I won't be making it home tonight", he says. Well now I know where she gets her nervousness from.

"Why not", she asks.

"Well, the Port Angeles Police have a missing woman case and they need some extra help, and you know I'm the chief so", he tells her.

"Oh, okay, well just be safe", she tells him.

"Always am. I just wanted to let you know", he says.

"Okay, oh hey Dad, can Rosalie spend the night? That way I'm not alone tonight", she says. I can't help the shocked look that crosses my face. I mean I'm not going to say no, but I would have at least liked a little warning.

"Oh, um, sure, just make sure it's okay with the Cullens", I hear him say.

"Will do", she says.

"Okay, well goodnight kiddo", he says.

"Goodnight Dad", she says before placing the phone back on the hook.

Bella returns to the room and I'm looking at her with a questioning gaze and a raised eyebrow. She smiles sheepishly and bites her bottom lip, and that little action is all it takes for me to drop the look and give her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have asked you first", she says, "do you mind"?

"A little warning would have been nice, but I'll let you get away with it this once", I tell her as I move closer to her.

"So, do you want to finish the movie", I ask her once I'm directly in front of her.

"Actually, can we talk", she asks.

"Of course", I say. She nods and turns to head into the living room, flipping on a light as she goes. She takes a seat on the couch and turns off the T.V. and I take a seat next to her. She's fiddling with her fingers and I can tell that she's nervous.

"What do you want to talk about", I ask her gently, placing my hand on her thigh. She looks down at my hand before raising her gaze to meet my eyes.

"Wh-what is this, this" she points between herself and me, "between us".

I let my eyes close and take a deep unnecessary breath. I should have seen this coming. I just don't know if she will be able to handle me telling her that she is my mate. But she has handled the whole vampires and wolf situation pretty well so maybe this won't be too big of a shock to her system. Am I ready to actually admit just how deep my feelings run for her to her? This concerns her and she has the right to know.

"Bella", I say softly. She gives me a look as if to say continue. She places her hand over mine that is still on her thigh.

"Bella, I", I hate that I can't even form a proper sentence right now. What if she rejects me?

"Rosalie, it's okay, we don't have to talk about this if you're not ready", she says gently.

"No, you deserve to know", I tell her. I take another deep breath and brace myself for the possible rejection that may come with my next revelation.

"Bella, simply put, you're my mate", I tell her. Her only response is a questioning look. She looks down at our hands and looks to be in thought. I just stare at her waiting for her to say something.

After a full five minutes the silence begins to get to me, "Bella, say something."

She raises her eyes to me and tilts her head, "Mate, like animals during mating season", she questions. A small chuckle escapes my lips.

"It's a bit more intricate than that", I tell her, "it's more like we're for lack of a better word connected. You were made for me."

"So, is that why it's hard to stay away from you, why I literally feel myself being pulled to you", she asks me quietly.

"You feel that", I question.

"Yes, I can't really explain it", she says studying my eyes.

"Bella, I understand if this is too much for you to han", I begin.

"No, stop", she says, placing a finger to my lips, "I haven't gone running yet, and I don't intend to now."

"Are you sure", I ask.

"I'm positive. I want to give this a chance", she tells me.

I can't help the smile that breaks out across my face. I look down at our hands with smile still in place before I raise my eyes to hers.

"So Isabella, would you do me the honor of allowing me to call you my girlfriend", I ask with a small smirk.

Bella's heart skips a beat and she gives me a smile, "yes", she says simply, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth again. Smiling I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips. I pull back and pull her into an embrace. I feel Bella wrap her arms around me and I just feel complete contentment wash over me.

"How about finishing that movie now", I hear Bella say. I pull back and nod. She grabs the remote and turns the T.V. back on. Bella gets up to turn off the light and sits back on the couch and looks at my nervously. I look up at her and hold my arms out to her. She smiles and moves closer to me and I pull her into me and she resumes her earlier position before we were interrupted.

"I'm not too cold am I", I ask her.

"No, I'm okay", she says quietly and rests her head under my chin. I let out a contented sigh and turn my attention back to the movie.

**So I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. What do you all think? I might need to rewrite this chapter so you guys be sure to tell me what you think of it. As always thank you all so much for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, how has it been? Thank you all for reading. I have had an interesting last couple of weeks. Let's see, I nearly died of an asthma attack at work the weekend before my birthday, I turned 20, and I fell down the stairs at work spraining my shoulder. So as I write this I am in a slight amount of pain, but I wanted to get something out to you guys because it's been a while and I hate leaving you all hanging. So here is a new chapter.**

That Monday as Bella and I pull up to school in my car I can already hear all the whisperings of the student body. I exit my vehicle and make my way around the car to Bella's side and open the door for her. I take her hand and help her out of the car. I take her hand in mine as we make our way up to the school. I glance over to Bella and see a blush on her face as we pass multiple people who are all but gawking at us. I give a few of them glares and they instantly move their gaze from us.

We make our way to Bella's locker. She has been quiet for a few minutes and I turn to her as she inputs the combination to her locker in.

"Bella, is something bothering you", I ask her gently.

Bella sighs before turning to me, "I just, I, can we not be so public here".

I can't help the scowl that crosses my features. I take a step away from her, "Why? Do I embarrass you?"

"No", Bella exclaims, "God, no, that came out wrong."

"Then what", I ask, crossing my arms.

"I just want to tell Charlie before the whole school finds out", she says and I feel my face soften, "once everyone knows I know he'll find out, but he deserves to have it come from me."

"Oh, okay, I understand that then", I say.

"I'm not embarrassed by you", she says softly, placing a hand on my arm, "never that."

Sitting in my class before lunch I hear Angela Webber squeal. Bella just told her about us. I've been listening to them since Angela asked why I was at Bella's house when she dropped her off when I was supposed to be camping with my family. Bella stuttered her way through a response, something about me not wanting to go.

"Angela, shh", Bella whispers.

"I'm sorry Bella, but that's great", Angela replies.

"I know, but we are keeping it quiet for a little while, until I tell my father", Bella says.

"Oh, yeah, in a town like this he would know before the end of the school day if the wrong person found out", Angela says.

"I know. I just really want it to come from me", Bella tells her.

"Do you not think he will handle it well", Angela asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I mean he seems to like Rosalie, but I don't if he will still feel the same once he knows that she's my girlfriend", Bella says.

"True. When do you plan on telling him", Angela questions.

"Soon. When I asked Rosalie this morning if we could be less public at school she thought I was embarrass by her, and that's really not the case and I don't want her to feel like that", Bella answers.

"Did you tell her that", Angela replies.

"Of course. She means a lot to me and I don't want to make her feel anything but that. So the sooner I tell him the sooner I can express my feelings for her without worrying about people blabbing", Bella says.

"Aww, the ways of young love", Angela says all dreamily. I hear Bella lightly smack Angela's arm and giggle.

"Ang shh", Bella chides, but I can hear the smile in her voice, "but seriously, I have to ask you not to say anything to anybody."

"Oh of course not", Angela says.

"Not even Eric", Bella pushes.

"Oh God, definitely not him, he gossips worse than a girl", Angela says and I hear them both giggle.

_RING _

I quickly gather my belonging and exit the classroom. I make my way to Bella's classroom so that we can head to lunch together. As I reach her she greets me with a bright smile. I give her a small smile and we turn to head to the cafeteria.

"So, did you hear", she asks.

"I did", I tell her.

"You don't mind do you", she asks me.

"Not at all. Personally I wouldn't care if everyone knew, but I can wait for that until you're ready", I respond. Honestly I would love for everyone to know that Bella is with me, the vampire in me wants to mark her and claim her and make sure that everyone knows that she is taken. We vampires can be extremely territorial, but I have to control it. I can wait for her to tell her father.

We enter the lunch room and as per usual I pay for and carry Bella's food to the table that has become our regular seating. Angela and Eric joins us, and Angela gives me a knowing smile and mouths congratulations to me. I give her a small smile and a head nod as response. A few minutes after they are seated Alice, Jasper, and Emmett join us.

"Bella, when are you going to come over to the house again so that we can play some video games", Emmett says.

"Umm", Bella says looking at me, "I don't know."

"Well it needs to be soon", Emmett says with a pout. For a man with his stature is he a big kid and I think that's why he is so lovable.

"Why are you so anxious to play with her Em, she'll probably beat you too", Alice says. The table shares in a laugh and Emmett looks like a wounded puppy and gives a weak protest. I quietly watch as they interact, Alice and Angela talking about a new store opening in Port Angeles, Emmett, Jasper, and Eric talking about how to level up on some video game, Bella is sort of switching back and forth between the two conversations. I'm glad that my family seems to be so accepting of Bella and her friends. Well most of my family.

I look over to my old table and see Edward sitting alone glaring at the table. He must feel me looking at him because he looks up and glares at me. My face contorts into my own glare. Edward and I hold each other's stares until I feel a warm hand on my arm. I turn my attention to her and see her looking up at me with a questioning look on her face. I place my hand over hers and give it a small reassuring squeeze. Her eyes search mine for a moment longer before she turns back to the conversations around us.

Bella and I have just pulled up to her house. Her father's cruiser wasn't in the driveway yet. Bella invited me inside and I of course accepted. She leads me into the living room and we have a seat on the couch.

"Thank you for being so great about today", Bella says quietly, taking my hand in her own and running her fingers over the back of it.

"I'm sorry for getting upset this morning", I tell her.

"It's alright, I didn't mean for it to come out like that", Bella says.

"It's fine, I should have listened before jumping to conclusions", I tell her. Bella smiles lightly before leaning over to place a lingering kiss on my lips.

When she pulls back I say, "What was that for?"

"Just for being you, plus I haven't gotten to do that all day", she replies with a light blush coating her cheeks, and dropping her gaze to our linked hands. I place a finger under her chin and gently bring her eyes up to meet mine. We hold each other's gaze for a moment before I bring our lips together for another kiss.

We continue to kiss. Lips pressed gently against each other, slowly moving. After a few moments I feel Bella part her lips slightly and run a tentative tongue across my lips. I hesitantly part my lips and Bella eagerly takes advantage and the opening and slips her warm tongue past my lips. When our tongues meet she gasps and lets go of a shaky breath. My own breathing hitches unnecessarily and we start a gentle duel.

Being this close to Bella has my head spinning and I can only describe this feeling as pure bliss. I feel myself getting lost in her lips and her scent that is filling my nostrils. I slowly raise my hand to her hair and pull her a little closer. She obliges me and moves closer.

Bella's breath begins coming out in puffs and I reluctantly pull away from her lips. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing heavily.

"Why'd you stop", she pants, "did I do something wrong?"

"No, but you do have to breath", I tell her. A sheepish smile crosses her face as she continues to pull in breaths of oxygen. As she's catching her breath I run a hand through her chestnut hair.

I feel my phone which is in my pocket vibrate. I pull it out and answer it.

"Yes", I say.

"Rosalie, do you mind coming home. I would like to talk to you", Carlisle's voice on the other end says.

"I'll be there soon", I respond, hanging up before he can say anything else.

"You have to go", Bella asks, and I notice that her breathing has calmed.

"Yes, Carlisle wants to talk to me", I tell her.

She looks down at her hand in her lap, I can tell that she wants to ask me something.

"Something you want to ask", I say gently.

"Can, can you come back later", she asks quietly. A smile spreads across my face.

"Of course", I tell her. She looks up at me with a huge smile on her face. I lean in and place a chaste kiss on her lips before I stand. Bella follows my lead and walks with me to the door. Before I exit I turn to her once more and place another lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back tonight", I say once we part. She smiles and nods, and I turn to head out of the door. I make my way down to my car, I enter the vehicle, pull out of the drive and head in the direction of Cullen Manor.

**Bella's POV**

After Rosalie leaves I decide to start making dinner for Charlie and myself. I'm in the kitchen about half way through with our food when I hear my father's police cruiser pull up in the drive. A few moments later I hear him enter the foyer. I hear shuffling and I know he is hanging up his belt and removing his shoes.

"Bells", he calls.

"I'm in the kitchen", I yell back.

I hear him make his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, how was your day", I ask after I'm sure he's in the kitchen.

"Bella", he says seriously, "we need to talk."

**Well what did you all think? I seriously appreciate all of you who take the time to read, review, alert, and favorite this story. Again I thank you all for your continued support. Well I'm going to go take my pain meds and go to bed, I have to work in the morning (can you believe that), leave me something to wake up to! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry about the wait. Life has been busy. I hope you all are still with me. Thanks for continuing to read and comment. Enjoy!**

As I near Cullen Manor the stench of dog hits me and the smell is only increasing the closer I get to the house. I can tell it's not 'Jacob' from the difference in smell, but the fact that more of those mutts had the nerve to step foot on our land is not sitting well with me, and with Bella not being here I can act without worrying about frightening her or upsetting her. I push my car to go faster than the 120mph I was already doing. Within a few more minutes I am in front of Cullen Manor where I see my family standing outside and two huge tan guys standing across from them. I quickly exit my vehicle and move to join my family members.

"What the hell are they doing here", I spit.

"Rosalie, this is Sam and Quill from the reservation, Sam is the leader of Jacob's pack", Carlisle states in a soothing manner.

"I don't give a fuck about who they are, what are they doing here", I question turning a deadly glare on the unwelcomed visitors.

"Rosalie", Esme chides. I can't help but roll my eyes. My patience is already thin and it would be in everyone's best interest if someone answered me.

The bigger of the two guys steps forward and I'm guessing that he is Sam, "I have come to personally apologize to you all. Jacob had no right coming here, especially after his actions."

"I appreciate you taking the time to do so Sam", Carlisle says.

"Well I don't. I'm so tired of you wolves acting all high and mighty and just thinking you can get away with whatever you do. Tell me why I shouldn't rip your throat out right now for what that mutt did", I yell.

"Jacob is being taken care of for his actions. I just wanted to apologize and make sure that the treaty is still intact. Not everyone feels as strongly as Jacob does concerning you all. You have not given us reason to be hostile towards you and I'd like for it to remain that way", Sam says. I notice Quill is tensed as if he is struggling to restrain himself.

"I am inclined to agree. I would like for no further hostility to occur between our groups. I am willing to overlook this and continue on co-existing. I just ask that you keep Jacob away from Bella and our land for a while", Carlisle states. I can't stop the incredulous look on my face.

"Carlisle you cannot be serious. If we so much as stepped one toe on their land they wouldn't hesitate to attack us, why should we be any different", I ask.

"Because Rosalie, it will do neither of our groups any good to wage a war amongst ourselves", Carlisle states with finality.

"I will make sure Jacob stays away", Sam says, moving forward with his hand extended. Carlisle moves forward as well and takes Sam's outstretched hand. The two shake. Sam turns to Quill, nods and the two of them turn and disappear into the woods.

"Rosalie, please be rational about this. It's for the best", Carlisle says once he has turned to face the group. I don't say anything, I just take off into the opposite direction as the wolves just went. I need to hunt.

**R&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&B**

(Bella's POV)

"Talk about what", I ask as Charlie takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sit down Bells", he says gesturing to the seat across from him.

I make my way over to the table and take the seat, "What's up Dad."

"Bella, I dropped by the reservation today after work to go visit Billy and Jacob", Charlie starts. My eyes instantly widen.

"Oh, how are they doing", I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

"They are fine. I asked Jake why he hadn't been by in a while and he told me that you're upset with him", he says, and I nod for him to continue, "I told him that that happens sometimes, but that he should just come apologize and things should be fine. He said that he did, but your, and I quote 'little blonde, bitch, girlfriend' wouldn't let him near you."

"Dad, I", I start, but he cuts me off.

"Bells, I want you to be honest with me, are you seeing Rosalie Cullen?"

"Hale, Dad, she's a Hale", I say.

"Bella", he says sternly, "answer me."

"Yes Dad I am", I say looking down at the table.

Charlie sighs deeply, "why didn't you tell me Bells? Did you not think that you could trust me?"

"No Dad, it's nothing like that", I say quickly, "I was going to tell you, I was just waiting on the right time."

"Bella, I'm not upset, I just would have rather found out from you", he says quietly.

"I know, and I was going to tell you myself, I really was. I hate that he told you. I don't even know how he knows, we haven't told anyone, it literally just happened yesterday", I tell him truthfully.

"Well I wanna meet her", he says. I can't help the look of confusion that crosses my face.

"Um, Dad, you've already met her, remember."

"I mean I wanna her as your girlfriend", he clarifies.

"Oh, okay", I say. For some reason the thought of actually introducing her as my girlfriend to him scares me. I know it's completely irrational, but it worries me.

"So you're okay with it", I ask him after a moment of silence.

"Bella, you're my daughter, and I know I don't say it and I may not be the best at showing it, but I do love you. I just want you to be safe and happy, and she has proven that she can keep you reasonably safe, and if she makes you happy then I am happy for you", Charlie says with more sincerity than I've ever heard him use.

I look at my father and I see a new side of him. He's always been my nervous, shy father that I took after in that department. He's never been the greatest at expressing himself, but I know that he does love me, but for him to actually verbalize it I know that that took a lot for him to do and I admire him for it. I rise from my seat and make my way around the table and hug him.

He's awkward and stiff at first, but he quickly relaxes into the embrace and wraps his arms around my back. "I love you too Dad."

After a few seconds, he pulls away and clears his throat, "What's for dinner, I'm starved."

**R&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&B**

I've been in the forest for a few hours now destroying everything in my path and the animals that were near have been completely drained. Damn Carlisle and his always peaceful ways. I would have loved nothing more than to rip those mangy mutts apart and finally give them a reason to hate us so much. I know I still wouldn't have been satisfied because the one that actually hurt my mate would have remained unharmed.

I pull my cell phone out and look at the time. Damn it. It's well after midnight and I told Bella that I would be back. I race home and slip into my bedroom through my window to clean myself up. I can hear my family members throughout the house doing various activities. Once I've taken a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes I slip back out of the house the way that I came and run full speed towards my Bella.

When I arrive the house is dark and I can hear two steady heart beats and I know that both occupants of the house are sleeping. I quickly and soundlessly make my way to the side of the house that I know Bella's bedroom is located on. I climb the tree that is outside of her window and as I do so I can't help but recall the first time that I entered her room in this manner. The big difference this time is that I was invited over.

Bella has left her window opened a crack and I make a mental note to tell her that it's not safe. I quietly enter her window and look to the bed where I see her soundly asleep. At the look of contentment on her face I can't help the small smile that shows on my face. My sweet little Bella looks so peaceful. I feel bad that I have to wake her, at least for a little while. I don't want her to think I broke my promise by not coming back.

I walk over to the bed and lean down over her and place a gentle kiss to her forehead. She just sighs contently at the contact. I guess the cold of my skin didn't wake her like I thought it would.

"Bella", I call softly, raising my hand to stoke her hair that is splayed across her pillow.

"Rose", Bella questions groggily. I smile at her calling me Rose.

"Shh, it's me sweetie, go back to sleep", I whisper to her.

"Mmm, Rose", she mumbles and reaches her arm out for me.

I remove my shoes and slip into the bed behind her. I won't get under her covers and freeze her. She snuggles into my frame and I wrap an arm protectively around her waist and pull her closer to me. Bella lets out a sigh and burrows into my body more. Once she's settled I kiss the top of her head. Just the feeling of having my mate safely in my arms is the most euphoric thing that I can imagine. Nothing could match this feeling I'm sure. Not even her blood that is calling to me in this most peaceful and euphoric moment that is forcing me to remember the monster that I am. I'm not able to join Bella in dreamland, another unwanted reminder of what I really am. I push aside the call and ever so slightly tighten my hold on my mate and close my eyes and allow myself to revel in the feeling.

**So what did you all think? Did you like? I sort of like this chapter, I think it keeps Rosalie pretty much herself when she's not with Bella and she allows her guard to come down when she is. Do you agree? Well as always thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story, it truly does mean the world to me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, this is a little later than I had originally planned for, but hey, here it is none the less. Oh someone asked why I had Rosalie brush her teeth even though she is a vampire, the answer is simple, she just back from hunting. Which means that she was drinking blood, and I always thought it was gross how SM never said anything about Edward brushing his teeth even though him and Bella kissed. I just don't think Bella wants blood residue in her mouth. Thank you all so much for your continued support. Hope you enjoy. **

The sound of Bella's heart alerts me of her returning to the land of the conscious. I look down at my mate cuddled in my arms and a smile crosses my face. I raise my hand and stroke her beautiful chestnut hair, "Bella, sweetie, I know that you're awake."

"Mmm, how'd you know", she mumbles, snuffling closer to me.

I lightly kiss the top of her head, "vampire hearing."

"Oh", is all she says simply. I continue running my finger through her hair as I glance over at the clock on her night stand.

"Come on the human needs to get ready for school", I tell her as I sit us both up in the bed.

Bella begins trying to wiggle out of her covers. During the night she began shaking and I wrapped her tightly in her blankets after she started to protest me moving away from her.

"Do you need to go home for school clothes", she asks me once she's free of her blankets.

"No, I had Alice bring over my car and some clothes", I say gesturing to the small pile of clothes and shoes on her chair in the corner.

"Okay, well I'll be out in a few", Bella says, turning to exit the room.

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed and come to the door to pick you up", I tell her.

"Oh, well that will give me a chance to introduce you to Charlie as my girlfriend like he wants."

"You told him about us", I ask surprised. I didn't think that she would be able to tell him so easily.

"Not exactly. I wasn't really the one to tell him", she says sheepishly.

"Then who did", I question.

"Jacob", she whispers so low that if I didn't have super hearing I would have missed it.

"Jacob? Did you ask him to tell your father", I ask.

"No. He told him on his own", she tells me. I instantly see red. I can't believe he outted her.

"Rosalie", Bella says cautiously, "calm down. We can talk about this later."

"He outted you", I say aloud.

"It's alright. I promise", Bella replies.

"Bella it is not alright. He took away your choice in the matter", I say.

Bella moves towards me and places her hand o my cheek, "It's okay. I don't want you to get upset. If you want we can talk about this later, but not right now. Okay?"

I close my eyes and exhale deeply through my nose before saying, "Okay." Bella gives me a small smile and strokes my cheek before turning and exiting her room. A few minutes later I hear the shower turn on. Once I'm sure that she's in the shower I begin to change my clothes.

I decide to leave my clothes in Bella's room. I figure now is a good a time as any to start really leaving my scent on Bella. Now that she has at least accepted me as her girlfriend my natural instincts want me to mark her, claim her as mine, truly and officially make her my mate.

Yes, I told Bella that she is my mate, but I don't think that she fully understands what it means, or is fully ready to commit to me as such. I have to put a leash on my inner beast. Bella and I have just made our relationship official two days ago and already I'm thinking commitment. My brain knows that it is entirely too early, but my vampire instincts are screaming at me to claim my mate. It's extremely difficult to have my mate so near after all these years of waiting and not be able to claim her.

I have to keep my instincts at bay and remember that my mate is human and therefore I have to go through these human endeavors such as being her girlfriend. The beast within me finds it to be insulting to be referred to as something so insignificant as her 'girlfriend', but I accept the title whole heartedly because it is the first step to Bella truly accepting me as hers and her giving herself to me as mine.

Once I'm situated I slip out of Bella's window and make my way to my car which I had Alice park down the street. I enter my vehicle and decide to wait about ten minutes before I go get Bella in order to give her time to finish getting ready. I personally do not want to sit awkwardly in front of her father while waiting for her.

I wait exactly ten minutes and fifty-two seconds before I crank up the car and head to Bella's house. I pull up to Bella's less than two minutes later. I can hear Bella scuffling upstairs, probably putting on her shoes and what sounds like her father in the kitchen. I exit my car and walk up to the front door and ring the bell.

"I got it", I hear Bella call, running down the stairs. I just hope that she doesn't trip because I can't inconspicuously rush in their and catch her without her father noticing that I just burst I their door.

The door whooshes open to reveal my beautiful Bella, "hey", she says breathlessly.

"Morning beautiful", I reply. A light blush coats her cheeks and I feel venom pool in my mouth and I quickly swallow it and ignore the burn. I've been getting better with the scent of her blood, but it is still difficult at times.

"Bells, who's at the door", her father calls.

"Come on", Bella says, grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen where her father is sitting drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Dad", Bella says. I can tell she's nervous from the way she fidgeting. I very gently squeeze her hand for reassurance. Her father looks up from his paper and when he sees me his eyes widen and he sets down his paper and stands up.

"Dad, this is Rosalie Hale, m-my girlfriend", she says.

Charlie reaches his hand out and says, "it's nice to see you again Rosalie, and to officially meet the girl that's with my little girl."

"Dad", Bella says, a blush quickly rising to tint her cheeks.

"It's nice to see you again as well sir", I say, taking his hand and shaking it.

Charlie nods his head before letting go of my hand and saying, "Well I guess I should go ahead and say that you're welcome anytime Rosalie, but the same rules apply if you were a boy. No overnights in the same room, if you're in Bella's room the door stays open, and no sex."

"Daaad!"

Bella's cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red and she quickly covers her face in embarrassment. I let out a small chuckle and respond, "Of course not Chief Swan."

"You can call me Charlie if you want", he tells me.

"Alright, Charlie", I reply.

"Well girls, I'm going to go ahead and head out to work. Have a good day at school. And Rosalie", he says, I look up at him and he says, "drive safely with my girl."

"You don't have to worry, I wouldn't put Bella in danger."

"Good girl", he says. He moves to put his coffee mug in the sink and gives me and Bella a parting wave before he heads to the front to grab his belt and jacket before exiting the house.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I can't believe he said that", Bella says once we hear the door close.

"I think it's sweet that he cares", I tell her honestly.

"Let's just head to school please", she replies and quickly follows the path that her father just took.

R&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&BR&B

The first half of school was uneventful and boring which seems to be the norm. I'm only looking forward to lunchtime when I'm reunited with my Bella. Once lunch starts we quickly gather Bella's lunch and take up our usual table as the other occupants join us. Lunch is going smoothly as usual, Bella chatting with her friends and Alice, Emmett and occasionally Jasper, while I keep up my glaring battle with Edward who sits at the former family table alone.

About half way through the lunch period I notice Lauren Mallory and her little band of brainless followers walking towards our table out of the corner of my eye. Alice quickly notices as well which makes the other occupants look towards the girl.

Once she reaches our table she says, "Well, well, look what we have here. The school lesbos and their little loser friends."

"Excuse you? I highly suggest you walk away now, before I make you", I say in a calm voice. The glare on my face betraying my calm voice.

"Oh, what am I supposed to be afraid of a little dyke", she says.

"What are you talking about", Bella says softly from beside me.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you, I was talking to your little dyke girlfriend", Lauren says and her little followers all laugh like the brain dead robots that they are.

"Don't talk to her like that", I spit, standing up.

Bella quickly grabs my hand and says, "Rosalie don't'."

"I can't believe Jacob was right", Lauren says, "You better listen to your dyke girlfriend and sit down." I hear Bella's breath catch in her throat before she jumps up and runs out of the cafeteria. I am quick to follow. I had to go at a human pace. I found her in the parking lot by my car crying.

"Bella", I call once I'm near her. She's on the ground leaning against my car with her face in her hands. I quickly drop to the ground and wrap my arms around her. "Shh sweetie. She's a bitch that has nothing better to do with her time."

"It's not that", she says between sobs.

"Then what", I ask. She pulls herself away from me and looks me in the eye.

"She said Jacob", she says, "How could he do this to me? What is he doing, telling everyone that goes down to La Push?"

I completely didn't realize that she said Jacob, I was too busy thinking of ways that I could seriously hurt Lauren. Now I really want to kill the little mutt. I don't understand what he's doing. He calls himself her friend but he's outing her to everyone and for what reason?

"I'm going butcher that dog when I see him again."

"He's supposed to be my friend, why is he doing this? How does he even know", she asks me desperately.

"I don't know", I tell her truthfully.

"Can you take me home", she asks quietly.

"Of course", I tell her and help her up from the ground and lead her to the passenger side of my car. Once she's safely inside I make my way to the driver's side of the car. I start the car and pull out of the school lot. I take Bella's hand as I'm driving and she gives me a small smile before turning her head to look out the window.

It doesn't take long for us to reach the Swan residence. I quickly exit the car and go around and fetch Bella. She's been quiet for the entire ride and now is not any different. I help her out of the car and we walk up to her door and she unlocks it and we walk to living room. She sits down on the couch and I follow her. She turns to look at me and she looks so sad and it breaks my non beating heart.

"Will you hold me", she asks me quietly. I reach out to her and pull her into my arms. I place a chaste kiss on her lips and wrap my arms around her. She tucks her head under my chin and leans her body fully into mine. I move us so that I'm more laying on the couch than sitting. She snuggles into my frame and I bring up one of my hands and stroke her head. Every fiber of my being wants me to murder the person who hurt her like this.

We lay in silence for a while before I feel my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I move my arm to reach into my pocket without disturbing her too much and pull out the small device. I see that my father is calling.

"Hello", I answer.

"We need you to meet us at the treaty line. The wolves said that they spotted another vampire running in and out of our territories. We think that it might be Royce", he says. I can't help but stiffen at the sound of his name. I know that it's not the same Royce, but that doesn't change the way I feel.

"I'll be there", I say and quickly hang up.

"You have to go", Bella says leaning up to look down at me.

I reach my hand up and brush her hair from her face and nod, "I'll be back. We have to take care of something."

She just nods her head. I quickly lean in and place a kiss on her lips. We detach from each other and I bid her farewell. I quickly make my way to my car and go to meet my family.

**Okay, there's that. Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, thank you all so much for continuing to read this story. It truly means a lot to me.**

Pulling up to the treaty line I see my family on one side and the wolves on the other. There is about one hundred feet of distance between our two groups and the imaginary line. I quickly fall in and wait for someone to start talking. Carlisle and Sam step forward away from our respective groups

Sam breaks the silence first, "There has been one of your kind on our land. It murdered a camper. We did not recognize the scent so we know that it wasn't one of you. Do you have any idea who it may have been?"

"My daughters recently spotted a vampire while in Port Angeles. We have an idea of who it might be, but we don't know for certain and if it is who we think it is, it may lead to a dangerous situation", Carlisle replied.

"We can handle it, I just thought I would make sure it was not one of your", he pauses, searching for a word, "extended family, before we got rid of it."

"I appreciate that, we will help in stopping this person", Carlisle says.

"That's not needed, but if it crosses to your side again I'd rather your group handle it", Sam said. Carlisle nods as does Sam. Sam turns to return to his group. I look at all the faces of the wolves and it's then that I realize that he's missing.

"Wait", I call, Sam stops in his tracks and turns to look at me, "where's Jacob?"

"He's not with us today", Sam replies.

"That's his punishment", Edward says. I actually forgot that he was with us; I haven't actually spoken to him since the incident when Bella came to meet my family.

"What", I question Edward.

"That's how he's punishing Jacob. He gave a command that Jacob wasn't allowed to shift or to be a part of pack dealings for two weeks", Edward elaborates.

I turn a glare on Sam. That's his punishment. He laid hands on her. He outted her to her father and apparently the biggest gossip at our school and that's his punishment.

"Jacob regrets his actions, but not his reasoning, and I fully understand that", Sam states authoritatively.

"How the hell did he even know", I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Know what?"

"About me and Bella", I say.

"It's really obvious, you're extremely territorial of her, but what does that have to do with anything", he questions.

"It matters because your little mutt took it upon himself to tell Bella's father about us before she had the chance and he told the one girl at school that believes it's her calling to be a gossip", I snarl.

"I- I wasn't aware that he told anyone. I apologize for Jacob. I'll handle it", he says before turning to continue back to his group. It is taking so much of my control to restrain myself from going on a rampage and tearing that mutt to pieces. I feel a wave of calm wash over me and I know it's Jasper trying to keep my emotions under control.

"What are we going to do", I growl between gritted teeth, trying to fight Jasper's power.

"I think it is best that we take up a patrol near the border and bordering areas. I'd really rather this not get violent", Carlisle states. There's a murmur of agreement from the others, all except Emmett who I know is always ready for a fight.

"Rosalie will you be staying with Bella again tonight", Carlisle asks me. I simply nod. "Good, I think until we really know what's going on and what we are dealing with that it's best that someone is always near her. She was with you and Alice that day in Port Angeles so he knows that you all are at least friendly."

"So now you expect me to give up my free time for some human", Edward hisses.

I turn an icy glare on Edward and say, "You know what? I don't need your help Edward."

"Enough", Carlisle says, "I've had absolutely all that I'm going to take from you two. Edward you will help because Bella is Rosalie's mate which makes her family and we protect our family. Rosalie, you and your brother will begin speaking to each other again."

"I have nothing else to say. You all know how I feel about this", Edward states.

"Son, I understand what you're saying about Bella being human, but you know that you don't choose your mate", Carlisle says reasonably.

"May I go? Bella is waiting for me", I ask. I really don't want to be here with them. The only person I want to be with right now is Bella. Carlisle nods his approval and I turn to make my leave.

_**R&B**_

When I returned to Bella's house that night I told her what was happening, that we would be on alert and taking up a patrol. That also meant that the wolves would be a bit closer than usual and that really didn't suit my fancy. I also told her how the wolves 'punished' Jacob. She wasn't very thrilled about that either. Our two groups had been making rounds in groups and there was always someone near Bella, if it wasn't myself then it was one of the other members of my family. The wolves also insisted on having one of their members nearby. I told them that it wasn't necessary, but Carlisle said that it wasn't a bad idea so a wolf was never too far away.

It's been a little over a month since we started up our constant patrols and as Edward put it our 'Human Watch Duty'. Edward is still being a royal ass about the fact that Bella and I are together. He's even more upset now that he has to keep an eye out for her as well. Carlisle is all but forcing him to do it. That of course doesn't sit well with the pansy either. The rest of my family has really taken to her. Alice adores her and likes to play dress up with her; she has become Emmett's video game buddy, Jasper can go on for hours about his Civil War days and she sits and listens, Esme loves having someone that can actually eat the food that she cooks, and Carlisle loves telling her about vampire history. I of course just love being with her and around her. She has made me happier than I've been in a long time.

It's Saturday and Bella will be spending the day at Cullen Manor, and I will be going hunting with Jasper for a few hours. We've all been hunting in pairs every week or so, we all want to keep our strength up in case any unwanted visitors show up. I especially like to keep myself full because I'm the one that spends the most time with Bella, so I need to make sure my thirst is under control. My tolerance for her blood has grown, but that doesn't change the fact that my mate is human and has human blood pumping through her veins, and that her human blood is my natural food source.

I am in front of the Swan residence about to pick up my Bella. I gently rap on the door and a few moments later I'm greeted by Charlie.

"Good Morning Rosalie", Charlie greets, "come on in. Bells will be down in a few minutes."

"Good morning to you as well", I reply politely. Charlie gestures for me to take a seat on the couch while he takes his usual spot on the recliner.

"How are you doing today Chief Swan? Enjoying your day off", I ask once we're both seated.

"I am. I'm gonna go down to The Reservation a little later and watch the game with Billy. How about you", he says in his gruff voice.

"Sounds like fun. We'll probably have a little shopping trip and later us girls are going to have a bit of a movie night."

"And your parents are alright with Bella being over there all day and night", he questions.

"Yes, you're more than welcomed to call them and confirm", I reply smoothly.

"That's not needed. I believe you. And what about the sleeping arrangements", he continued.

"The three of us will probably camp out in the living room, if not, Esme always has a guest room ready", I replied not missing a beat. Charlie just nodded. There was a sound on the stairs and we both turned to see Bella descending the stairs carrying a duffle bag. I quickly rise from my position on the couch and meet Bella at the bottom of the stairs and take the bag from her.

"Good morning Beautiful", I greet, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

A bright blush quickly coats Bella's face, "Good morning", she says timidly, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth. I smile at how adorable she looks and lean down and place a gentle kiss on her lips. If I thought her blush couldn't get any brighter a moment ago, I was wrong, she someone turned an even brighter shade of red. I turn in time to see Charlie quickly turning his head away from us. I can make out a small smile on his face as he tries to act like he wasn't just watching us. Bella takes my hand and walks over to where her father is seated.

"Morning Dad, Rosalie and I are about to leave. Anything you need before we go", she asks.

Charlie turns to look at us and I notice his eyes lowering to our joined hands, small smile taking a place on his face again before answering Bella, "No, I'm good Bells. Thanks."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow", she says, letting go of my hand and walking the few steps to her father, leaning down a placing a kiss on his cheek. Charlie turns as bright as a tomato at the small affection. Well I know where she gets it now.

"Okay", he says clearing his throat, "you girls have fun and be safe."

"Always am", I respond.

Bella and I head out the door and to my car. Once Bella is safely seated I go to the back of the car and place her bag in the trunk. I join her in the vehicle and pull out of their driveway and head down the road at a snail's pace to my home. Bella always gets nervous when I drive fast. Granted she probably considers 90MPH fast, but I think it's an improvement from the 100 plus that I normally go. With the decreased speed we made it to my house in about ten minutes instead of the five minutes it normally takes me.

I quickly exit the vehicle and make it to Bella's side to open the door for her. Once I'm certain that her feet are planted safely on the ground I retrieve her bag from the back and we make our way into the house. Bella doesn't even make it ten feet into the house before I see a blur run to her and engulf her in massive arms and pick her up off of the floor.

"BELLA!"

"Hey, Em", Bella squeaks with a laugh as Emmett turns her around in his arms.

"Emmett, put her down", Esme chides, coming into the foyer where we are still standing. Emmett places Bella back on her feet and I chuckle lightly at the disappointed look on his face. He will never know how happy it makes me that he adores Bella, and doesn't hold any grudges towards her or me.

"Hello Bella dear", Esme welcomes, taking Bella in a gentle hug.

"Hi Esme", Bella says, returning the hug.

"Please excuse Emmett, he gets excited easily", Esme says once she and Bella break the hug.

"Oh, it's alright, I don't mind his excitement, I just wish I got a little more warning before being hefted into the air", Bella replies with a smile.

I look up and notice Alice and Jasper quietly descending the stairs to join the rest of us in the foyer.

"Morning Bella", Jaspers greets with his southern drawl.

"Morning", Bella says with a little wave. Jasper and Bella don't have a whole lot of physical interaction because Bella's blood is extremely tempting for Jasper who has been with our feeding habits for the shortest amount of time.

"Bella", Alice says with her tinkling voice, arms spreads as she wraps Bella in a loving hug.

"Good morning Alice", Bella says happily.

"Rosalie, are you ready", Jasper asks.

"Give me just a second", I quickly flash up the stairs to drop Bella's bag off and return back downstairs.

"Bella, dear, are you hungry? I've made you breakfast", Esme asks.

Bella's stomach answered for her at which point she blushed. I returned to her side and wrapped her in my arms.

"Well, I'm about to head out. I'll be back in a few hours", I say, staring down at her with adoration.

"Be careful", Bella says. I smile and nod. I lean down as she leans up and our lips meet in a gentle, but passionate dance. Bella raises her hands from where they were on my hips to wrap them around my neck and pull me down closer to her.

"Rosalie, stop hogging Bella. Let her go eat so we can play", Emmett shouts from the living room.

I pull away from Bella letting out a frustrated breath of air. Bella giggles and smiles up at me.

"He's right. Go, so you can hurry up and get back", she says.

"Okay", I say reluctantly. I place one last kiss on Bella's lips before I remove my body from hers.

As I'm about to leave I remember to say, "Emmett, don't break my girlfriend while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't", Alice says coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey! I wouldn't break her", Emmett says, I can hear the pout in his voice. I shake my head and follow Jasper out of the door.

**Bella's POV**

I'm stuffed. Esme always makes way too much food for one person, and I always end up eating way too much of it, but it's sooo good. Once I finish my meal I head to the living room where I see Emmett waiting with two X-box controllers in his hands. He quickly hands me one and I take a seat next to him on the floor. I've played games with Emmett a few times, and I still have no idea what I'm doing, but I always manage to beat him, which results in Emmett breaking his controller. Apparently they have a closet full of controllers for that very reason.

"Alright Bells, you're not going to beat me this time", he says. He says this every time we play by the way. We both pick our characters and we're off.

_**R&B**_

"NO! NO! Son of a bitch! No", Emmett shouts. He's been shouting like that pretty much since we started playing about two hours ago. He's desperately pushing buttons on his controller. I'm just randomly pushing my buttons. I hear Alice's tinkling laugh from behind us. She has been watching our game since we started as well.

"Not this time", Emmett yells, dodging a shot my character just took at his. I hear a crack come from Emmett's controller and I know that this one doesn't have much longer in the world. I push a few more buttons on my controller and watch as a bomb heads towards Emmett's character and blows him up.

"NO! No Way!", Emmett jumps up shouting. I see the broken pieces of the controller land on the floor next to me.

"This is priceless", Alice says, doubled over in laughter.

"Again", Emmett says.

"No, I'm tired of playing", I say.

"But I want a rematch! That's not fair", Emmett whined.

"Emmett, I already beat you like six times", I say trying to sound soothing.

"No, it was seven", Alice chimes in. I throw my hand to my face. I was trying not to rub it in his face.

"You had to have cheated", Emmett says.

"How?"

"I don't know", he replied with a pout, "but you had to have cheated to beat me."

"Ha! Emmett, a new born could beat you", Alice says. Emmett and Alice continue to bicker back and forth and I take this as my opportunity to leave before I'm stuck playing another round of that game. Emmett's awesome, but he could literally play that game nonstop, I however cannot. I wander off to the kitchen and out the back door where I see Esme tending to a garden that I didn't know was there.

"Do you mind company", I call, not wanting to just intrude.

"I don't mind dear", she says turning to look at me where I'm still stood by the back door.

I make my way over to her, "I didn't know that you gardened."

"I find it quite relaxing. It's a welcomed peace from what you just left in the house", she says with a chuckle.

"I'd imagine so", I reply, looking over the row of flowers and plants.

"Would you like to help me", she asks politely.

"Really?"

"Of course, I would love a helping hand", she says with a smile.

"Okay, thanks. You just have to walk me through this, I would hate to mess up your beautiful garden", I say kneeling down next to her.

"Oh, don't worry about that dear. We all have to start somewhere with everything that we do, but I will show you what to do", she replied, handing me the watering can. I listened carefully as Esme told me a little about the types of plants that she had in her garden and a little about the meaning behind each of them. Then she went on to tell me which plant needs what type of care and how much water. It really was relaxing. Esme continued walking me through different gardening tips and that where I spent the next few hours, just enjoying spending time with my girlfriend's mother. It was good to feel welcomed.

**Alright, guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to get it out. I had intention on getting it out a lot sooner, but things just don't work out how you intend them to sometimes, I'm not going to bore you with my life. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the length made up a little for the lack of updates recently. This is the longest chapter that I've written thus far. I'm going to try and get another chapter out before the end of the year. Thank you all so much for reading. Let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone I hope you all had a safe and fun New Year. This took a little longer than I expected, but you know. I would like to thank you all for your continued support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

It had been about a week since I last hunted. I wasn't exceedingly thirsty and honestly I could have gone another week if needed without feeding, but I rather not risk being unprepared, plus the fuller I am the less of a temptation Bella's blood is to me. I calm my anxiety from being away from my mate and remind myself that she is safely surrounded by my family.

I allow my instincts to kick in and begin to focus on my surroundings. I can hear Jasper about two miles north of me and I search for nearby animals. I scent a herd of dear about half a mile to my east. When my ears pick up on the sound of multiple heartbeats I quickly move towards it. A predatory grin spreads across my face as I quietly approach my prey. I climb a nearby tree that has branches over the herd. I stealthily make my way out onto the limb and study the animals below me, so unaware that at least one of their lives is about to end. I spot a big one grazing with a smaller one. My eyes narrow in on the two deer.

I wait a moment longer before I effortlessly pounce off of the branch in between the two unsuspecting deer grabbing one in each arm. The animals barely have time to react before I snap their necks. I lay both animals down and notice that the rest of the herd has run off. I survey my surroundings before I lift the small of the two animals and quickly sink my teeth into its neck. The warm liquid begins to fill my mouth and I greedily suck more mouthfuls of blood into my mouth and down my throat, slowly but surely quenching the burn that my venom produces. I continue the process until the small deer is drained. I carefully set the animal aside and repeat the process with the bigger deer. After gently laying the animal down I take in a deep breath smelling for more nearby animals.

I spend another couple of hours tracking and feeding. I drank until the point that I felt like I was going to pop. Feeling full and as satisfied as possible I make my way back to the area where Jasper and I parted ways. I find him leaning on a nearby tree, eyes shining a bright gold. I'm sure mine match his

"You done", he says in his smooth southern drawl.

"If I drink anymore, I'm going to be sick", I tell him.

"I agree", he says. I glance in the direction of home before I turn my gaze back to him. He is looking at me with a lazy smile. I give him an inquisitive look in response.

"Have you told her yet", he asks.

"Told who what", I ask.

"Bella", is all he says and I instantly know what he's talking about. It's hard trying to hide your feelings from an empath.

"No, I haven't", I tell him. He removes himself from leaning against the tree and walks at a human pace to an overturned tree stump and takes a seat and pats the space next to him. I walk over and place myself next to him.

"Rosalie", he says after a moment of silence, "I know that we haven't had a chance to sit and talk about you finding you mate." I start to open my mouth to respond, but he holds up his hand, silencing me.

"I want you to know that I'm happy for you. The bulk of us are. I honestly can't recall ever seeing you as truly happy as you are now." I again move to say something but he starts again before I can, "Yes, I know that you were happy with Emmett, but the happiness that you felt with him doesn't and cannot compare to the happiness that you feel from being with your true mate and loving her", he finishes with a smile.

"How do you know", I ask.

He gives me a crooked smile and drawls out, "My dear sister, I am an empath." I chuckle at his response and nudge him with my shoulder. He laughs lightheartedly.

"So why haven't you told her", he asks after a brief silence.

I let out a sigh, "I don't want to scare her off", I tell him truthfully.

"Why do you think that you would scare her off", he asks gently.

"She's human Jasper", is all the explanation I offer, then, "What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"Do you honestly believe that she doesn't", he asks giving me a sympathetic look. I hate feeling vulnerable and talking about my feelings is making me feel extremely vulnerable, but if you can't talk to a person who can feel every emotion that you feel, then who can you talk to ?

"I don't know", I tell him.

"Trust me Rosalie, you won't be disappointed. I only wish that you could feel what I feel from her when you walk into a room or whenever you so much as look at her, or touch her", he says gently.

"I'll tell her eventually, I don't want to rush it either. It's only been a little over a month since she officially accepted me", I sigh out. My inner beast is so conflicted with emotions, one second it wants to be completely loving and submissive in order to make its mate happy, and the next second it's all but demanding that I take Bella and mark her and make sure that everyone human and vampire alike know that she's mine. Sometimes when we're at school and I see guys looking at her, checking her out, whispering that they can straighten both of us out; it takes all of my control not to growl or rip them apart for thinking about _**my**_ mate that way. When it happens Bella will wrap her arms around my waist and bury her head in my chest and mumble sweet nothings to me. I in turn engulf her in my arms and inhale her scent which is possibly the sweetest form of torture. While having her in my arms and having our scents wash over each other soothes me, my throat burns from the venom that the smell of her blood produces, but I'd take the burn any day over not having her near me.

"I know that in human terms that means something, but Rosalie, Bella has had a wolf shift in front of her, has been mated to a vampire, and walked into a house full of vampires, something tells me that she doesn't scare easily. Trust your instincts sometimes", Jasper says rising from his spot next to me.

"Thanks Jasper", I reply following his lead.

"How about we get back to our women", he says before taking off in the direction of home. I quickly follow behind him, excited about having my beautiful mate back in my arms.

We reach the house in about twenty minutes. I hear Alice and Emmett in the living room playing video games, Alice cheating by using her visions, Carlisle is in his study, and Bella is out back with Esme.

"Don't let Bella know that I'm back", I call out, knowing that all the vampires would hear me. I flash up to my bedroom and shed out of my dirty clothes and quickly dispose of them down the chute, and then I make my way into my en suite. I shower and brush my teeth and quickly blow dry my hair. Once finished I put my blonde locks into a messy on the top of my head. I then head into my walk-in closet and pull on a pair of sweats from Aeropastale and a top. Normally I wouldn't really wear this, but Bella has insisted that she likes seeing me in, her words, lounging clothes around the house. She says that it makes me seem less intimidating. I must admit that it is comfortable, may not be fashionable, but definitely comfortable.

I make my way downstairs and peek into the living room as I'm passing. Jasper and Alice are curled up on the couch. I head out the back door where Bella still hasn't been alerted to my arrival. I look at her standing in front of Esme listening intently as she tells her about the care needed to tend to a rose bush. I place my finger to my lips telling Esme not to say anything. I quietly walk up behind Bella, when I'm directly behind her I wrap my arms around her and she instantly tenses up.

"Hey beautiful", I whisper into her ear, her body relaxes instantly at the sound of my voice and I can't help the smile that crosses my face at her body's reaction to me.

"I'll go check on Bella's dinner", Esme says with a smile. I flick my eyes to her in thanks. Bella turns around in my arms and looks up at me, wraps her arms around my neck, beautiful smile gracing her features.

"I missed you Rose", she says sweetly. I quirk my eyebrow at her in question. She doesn't ever call me Rose, only when she's asleep does she mumble it.

"Sorry, I meant Rosalie", she says nervously. I lean down and place a light kiss on her lips.

"It's alright. I actually like you calling me Rose. You do it in your sleep", I tell her with a small smile. Bella's face brightens and I peck her lips again.

"And I missed you too", I tell her truthfully. A smile spreads across her face and she looks at me with what can only be described as love. I feel a tug in my heart and lean in for another kiss. This one is longer and I try to push all the feelings of love that I have for her into it. She parts her lips and my tongue quickly finds refuge in the warm space. She lets out a whimper at the feel of our tongues meeting. I pull her body closer to mine and lose myself in the feeling of bliss. I don't know how long we stood there in our embrace, but Bella's need to breathe made us separate.

My head still tilted down and hers tilted up, both of us breathing heavily. I love the feel of her warm breath washing over my face. I place one last chaste kiss on her lips. I lean my forehead on hers, my golden eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones. I can see the emotions flashing quickly through her eyes, longing, lust, adoration, and most frequently love. I was conflicted and I'm sure that she saw it in my eyes. Tell her or not tell her, my instincts clashing with my rational mind.

"Bella, dinner's ready", Esme's voice calls, effectively breaking our eye lock. Bella's stomach rumbles at the declaration and a bright blush colors her cheeks.

I laugh lightly, "Time to feed the human."

Bella looked at me with a sheepish smile on her face and I just give her a light chuckle. Placing one last kiss on her lips, we walk hand in hand back to the house.

**So, there's chapter 26. I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter would have been up yesterday, but I kind of got kidnapped by my cousin. So I apologize for the delay. I already have the next chapter written, I just have to type it, so it shouldn't be too long. I will warn you that the drama is set to return soon. So let me know what you think is going to happen. Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry. I know that it has been forever and a day since my last update. Things have just been coming up one after the other. I hope you all are still with me. Thanks to the people who took the time to read and comment on the last chapter.**

"Did you enjoy yourself while I was gone", I ask Bella once we're seated on the couch in the living room after she finishes her dinner.

"I did. I played video games with Emmett for a few hours and I spent the rest of my time out back with Esme", she tells me.

"Really? I figured Alice would have monopolized your time with playing dress up", I tell her truthfully.

"Emmett beat her to the punch; she just ended up watching me and Emmett and laughing because I was beating him and he was getting angry", she explains. I chuckle lightly imagining the image that I've seen more than a few times. When Emmett gets upset when he loses it is very amusing.

"You beat him too", I muse.

"I wasn't trying to. I still don't know what I'm doing, but he swears that I cheat", she replies.

"He thinks that we all cheat when we beat him", I tell her.

"Do you", she asks.

"Alice does with her visions", I say.

"Shh, Rosalie, you aren't supposed to reveal my secrets", Alice says coming down the stairs with Jasper in tow.

"It's not like it's a very well-kept secret", I reply.

"Touché", she says plopping down on the loveseat with Jasper , "well I do recall having a vision of a certain blonde sister of mine saying that we were going to be having a movie night, so what will we be watching?"

"Bella, would you care to choose?"

"Sure, what do you have", she questions.

"You name it, we have it", I tell her. Between all of us we do own pretty much any movie that you can imagine. I stand up from my place beside Bella and walk over to the TV, there's a hidden panel on each side of the TV that contain more of the modern videos. I grab the remote that will reveal the DVDs. I press the button and watch as Bella's face changes to one of mild awe. I wave her forward. She comes over to the left side and starts browsing through the titles.

"The left side is A through M and the right is N through Z", I inform her. She moves over to the right and starts scanning the shelves. She pulls out a movie and hands it to me. I look at the title and look back up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Did not peg you for a Transformers girl", I say popping Transformers 3 into the player.

"I enjoy the action and I haven't seen this one yet", she tells me.

"Are you two okay with this", she asks turning to Jasper and Alice.

"Something about giant robots fighting entertains me", Alice replies while Jasper simply nods.

"I didn't care for this one too much", I say.

"Shh, don't tell me", she says. I chuckle and throw my hands up in and 'I surrender' manner.

We go back over to the couch and I take one end and lean back against the arm rest. Bella sits next to me and looks at me with a questioning gaze. I immediately hold my arms open for her. A light tint colors her cheeks and she moves into my waiting arms.

"Thank you", she says quietly.

I wrap my arms around her as she snuggles against my form, "You don't have to thank me sweetie. And you don't have to be nervous about cuddling me when we watch a movie or at any time for that matter." I feel her nod. I notice Jasper and Alice take a similar position as the movie begins.

As the movie progresses I find myself paying less and less attention to the actions on the screen and more attention to Bella. The way she shifts gently against me, the way she watches the movie so intently, the way her warm breath is washing across my skin, the steady thump of her heart, it all makes for my own personal utopia. My hand begins to gently caress the lower part of her back and she pulls her eyes away from the TV to look up at me and smile. I return the sentiment and she goes back to looking at the screen. I continue to look at her for a moment longer before I force myself to pay attention to the happenings of the movie.

I manage to make it through the rest of the movie without Bella taking up my total attention. In the time that she has been in my life I have changed. I guess you can say for the better because I'm not as snappy and rude as before, but still I'm not used to feeling like this. Bella makes me feel a kind of happiness that I didn't know existed. She occupies my thoughts most of the day and her wellbeing is top priority for me and as a predator I'm not used to having someone's best interest above my own, but with Bella I have no choice. I guess it's the mate connection that makes me feel like this.

As the credits begin to roll Bella slowly detaches herself from me and stretches her limbs that I'm sure have gone a bit stiff. She sits up and raises her arms above her head and I can't help but watch as her shirts rides up a bit and I'm graced with a small view of her flat belly. She's beautiful. I wouldn't mind just staring at her for a bit longer but she finishes her stretches and brings her attention back to me.

"That one wasn't as good as the first two", Alice says breaking the silence

"I agree", Bella seconds, "they shouldn't have gotten rid of the other girl. This new one was just annoying to me."

"These aren't my favorite movies in general but I'm inclined to agree with both of you", I say.

"Do you want to watch anything else", I ask Bella.

"Sure, how about you guys", she replies turning to Alice and Jasper.

"Another time Bella", Jasper says and stands up with Alice quickly following him.

"If you would excuse us, Jasper and I are going to retire early", Alice says and latches onto Jasper's arm and the two head up to their room, no doubt to engage in certain "activities".

I shake my head as I watch Alice and Jasper disappear up the stairs, "Well do you still want to watch another movie", I ask Bella turning to face her.

"Do you mind? I kind of like laying here with you watching movies", she says quietly, lowering her head trying to hide the blush that's coating her cheeks.

A rush of venom fills my mouth and I quickly swallow it down. I ignore the searing burn in my throat and reach out to gently place a finger under her chin and lift her head so I can look into her eyes.

"I like it too", I say sincerely before I lean in a place a small chaste kiss on her lips. A smile makes its way onto her lips and I can't help the smile that falls across my own face.

"Go pick another movie", I tell her softly. She nods and gets up and moves to the shelves of movies. I watch as she runs her finger against the spines of the movies, carefully reading the titles. My eyes follow her movements and I feel the smile on my face. She grabs a movie and turns to face me.

"What", she questions when she sees me watching her intently. I shake my head and continue to gaze at her. She drops her head and lets her hair fall in front of her face.

I stand from my place on the couch and make my way to her and brush her hair from her face, "Hey, don't hide from me. You're beautiful", I say meeting her eyes.

"Thank you, but you're the beautiful one", she says bashfully.

I place a kiss on her cheek and pull her into a hug, "you are beautiful Bella, don't ever doubt that", I tell her, "let me see what movie you picked."

She hands me the case and I pop in the movie without really looking at what she chose. It doesn't make a difference to me one way or the other as long as I get to spend this time with her. We move back to the couch and resume our previous positions. As the movie progresses I again find myself studying her. I love the way her body fits with mine. I love the feelings of peace and tranquility that I get as I hold her in my arms. Her simple presence soothes me and it's a welcomed feeling. Every time she shift in my arms and her body brushes against another part of my own I get a warm feeling wherever her skin has met mine. I once again force my vision away from her in an attempt to focus on the movie playing before us. It's a futile attempt because my mind still races with thought of her. I eventually give up on trying to pay attention to the movie. I keep my eyes locked on the screen while my mind stays locked on Bella and all of the things that she makes me feel.

As the movie reaches its end Bella yawns. "Ready for bed", I ask her softly as she once again sits up. She simply nods and stands and stretches again. My eyes rake across her small frame and settle on her face which is smiling down at me. I stand and pull her into me a kiss her soundly.

"Go ahead and get ready for bed", I say once I pull away from her lips.

"I won't be long", she calls as she makes her way to the stairs. I follow her with my eyes and I can feel a smile spread across my face. What has this one little human done to me? Once she's no longer in sight I turn to turn off the TV and disc player. With no one being likely to come back downstairs tonight I shut off the lights and head up to my bedroom where Bella has already entered the shower. I recently purchased a heated blanket for Bella so that she can sleep as close to me as possible without freezing to death. I plug it in and change into nightclothes as I wait for Bella to finish her nightly routine. After a few more minutes the shower cuts off and the blow dryer cuts on. A little while later Bella walks out of the en suite and makes her way to the bed where I am already laying. She climbs under her electric blanket and moves to lie in my waiting arms.

She snuggles closer to my body before mumbling against my neck, "You're always so comfortable." She places a lingering kiss against my neck and whispers, "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight my sweet", I whisper back. I listen to the steady pitter patter of her beating heart and her soft rhythmic breathing. Once it evens out and I'm sure that she's has succumbed to sleep I kiss the top of her head and whisper into it, "I love you my sweet Bella."

**Hey guys I know it's been way too long. I've had a serious case of writer's block. I know how I want this story to end, it's just the getting there that is giving me trouble. I hope that you all are still with me. If you have any ideas to help push me along don't be shy in sharing. I'm beginning work on the next chapter, but I had this finished so I wanted to go ahead and post it for you all. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
